Jokes of fate
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: It is true what they say about imprinting. That you can't control imprinting on someone no matter how strong of a wolf you are. It's not necessary that every imprinting would bring happiness in lives. This time one imprinting would destroy three lives at once. A girl fell in love with Seth Clearwater but fate played a cruel game with her because Seth imprinted on her own mother.
1. Chapter 1: A Beautiful Life

**AN: This is my first attempt on Twilight. This chapter is entirely on my Oc's. Please give it a try that's all I am asking for. I am terribly sorry for any grammatical mistake that I might have done in this chapter. I would really be grateful to you if you take some time to review also and let me know what you think of it. **

**Chapter 1: A Beautiful Life  
><strong>

"LAILA, WAKE UP. DON'T MAKE ME COME UPSTAIRS!"

That was my loving and a bit annoying mother. She has been yelling at me to wake up for half an hour now. But I am not such a morning person on weekends; can you really blame me for that? I half opened my eyes lazily and looked at the clock hanging by the wall. I groaned out loudly when I saw the time.

"It's only nine." I muttered lowly to myself. No way in hell or heaven I am getting up a second before ten. I covered my ears with my pillows and went back to sleep peacefully. But I forgot who I was dealing with. After waiting for ten minutes more my super energetic mom came into my room and poured a bucket full of cold water on me. I jumped up with a startled scream. Too startled to think straight about anything. It took me some time to process in my brain what has actually happened at the moment. I was completely soaked from head to toe in cold water and my bed was all wet; water dripped out of one of the pillows like rain when I squeezed it.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said with an angry glare at my mother and without any hesitation I sighed out my annoyance as well. My mom however, had a triumphed look plastered on her face. God, she is more immature than I am.

"This is not funny." I snapped at her, looking dead serious but mom started laughing at the look on my face.

"Of course it is, you are looking like a wet cat." I rolled my eyes at her and finally got out of the bed muttering some wrong words under my breath.

"Breakfast is ready." Mom informed me with a cheery voice to raise my temper more. She went downstairs and I got into the bathroom to freshen up and start the bright and sunny day.

Once inside the bathroom, I couldn't help but smile to myself at the incident that just happened. Something like this happens every weekend. My mom wakes up very early in the morning. On working days morning time passes by very fast but on weekends mom gets lonely while I am still sleeping. She doesn't like the loneliness and tries to wake me up applying various techniques, so that she could spend her limited free time with me properly. I love my mom very much. She is the world's best and coolest mom ever. We live so happily together that no one can guess just by looking at us that we have a rather painful past plaguing our lives.

My mother's name is Tania. She was an orphan and spent sixteen years of her life at an orphanage in India. When her stay there came to an end she came to USA along with a couple of orphanage sisters. Here she met my dad, Chris Castle. My dad was eighteen at that time and he was a senior at Chicago public high school where mom had started her schooling as well. They became best friends soon and gradually fell in love. When mom turned eighteen they got married. My dad's family accepted mom happily. They treated her like their own daughter. Mom was very happy to finally have her own family. My dad had two more siblings one older sister named Carly and one younger brother named Frank. My dad's grandfather also lived with them; so it was a big happy family. I was born right after their first marriage anniversary.

My mom was a fan of Indian love stories so, she named me after the girl of a romantic couple whose love story is very famous in India even at present days. Personally I don't like my name that much but there was nothing I could have done about it. Both of my parents completed their education on time. Mom became a surgeon and dad joined CIA. It was his dream job. Mom and dad were totally opposite of each other and the phrase 'opposite attracts' worked for them completely. While my mom was soft, caring, loving, shy, loved listening to soft music and loved to play violin; my dad on the other hand was the perfect action hero. But despite all the differences between them, they were perfect for each other and completely in love. Even their small arguments seemed like they were expressing their love for each other. After I was born; mom and dad got our own place to stay but the apartment was near by the house where the rest of the family lived. So they met each other everyday. Me, mom and dad, our lives were full of happiness and too perfect. Maybe that's why it didn't last long and shattered completely so soon.

It was a horrible day for us and unfortunate for me, I still remember the day vividly. My dad was chasing after a dangerous underworld criminal like usual. However, this time something went terribly wrong there and dad was killed by the underworld gang that criminal he was pursuing belonged to. Dad managed to save seven people in that mission but couldn't save himself. I was only eight back then but I understood the loss and the pain very clearly. I am really proud of my dad and always will be. But the death of my dad broke my mom completely. She didn't want to exist anymore. Her own life became a burden on her. My grandpa and grandma helped us a lot that time. They took care of mom. My aunt Carly and Uncle Frank took care of me for months while mom lived like a zombie. The only thing that gave mom any reason to live for was me. I was the one and only reason she forced herself to forget the pain of losing her love and start living her life again. Very soon, I became her whole world and since then its just me and mom all the way together. Eventually, mom decided to move from Chicago to live somewhere else where the memories of my dad wouldn't haunt her every minute of every day and also stop reminding her that she lost him forever. The mere realization of it was what tortured mom the most.

We moved to California state and started a new life there. It turned out to be a very good thing for both mom and I. We were ready to move on from the past. Eventually things got better for us. We kept in touch with the others. Grandpa and Grandma would come to visit us whenever they could. At first, I thought that mom would remarry someone once the things would settle down. I even asked her once about that but she clearly said that dad was not only her husband but her first and only love of her life. She could never get over him and didn't even want to try it. She believed that they would meet again in afterlife. My mom is a very religious and spiritual person and she believed in everything like afterlife and the end of the world. She even went to church whenever she could, though not regularly. Being a surgeon at the city hospital, mom could hardly get anytime to spend in leisure. I was very grateful to my mom that she didn't make some other guy my father because no one could take my dad's place in my heart. But I also made a promise to myself that if mom ever decides to get married again, I will fully support her. She deserves all the happiness in the world.

Our lives at present are going on very good. I have turned sixteen just one week ago. It sometimes surprises me really that how could time flow away so fast. Though we both were getting older but we kept our immature behaviors because that allowed us to laugh sometimes and have a happy moment. At first we hardly found any reason to even smile, especially mom. Anyway my sixteenth birthday was the second best birthday of my life. The first best one was the last birthday with my dad. This time my mom gave me a car as my birthday present. It was a red color corvette. I just loved it. It was my best birthday present ever. Mom and I decided to name it 'Blush' because she seemed to be blushing red all the time. I already had my driving license so I drove the car for three hours straight with mom sitting beside me. For any other teenager girl or boy, it would have been an embarrassing thing to do but it wasn't for me. We had a lot of fun that day, so who the hell cares about what my friends would think of me.

After getting ready for the day finally; I went downstairs to find my mom waiting at the breakfast table for me. I knew she hasn't eaten anything yet though she must be very hungry. I sighed to myself and shook my head in hopelessness. What would happen to my crazy mom without me? But sometimes I don't like the fact that she cares so much for me. I just know that she wouldn't survive if anything happens to me. That's why, for the sake of her life; I never do anything stupid or reckless like the other teenagers of my age and have deprived myself from having the kind of fun other kids usually prefer. I felt sick about touching alcohol, cigarette or any kind of drugs. I never sneaked out of the house to go to a late night party. I never interacted with wrong kind of people either. Heck, I have never even looked at a boy or planned on getting myself a boyfriend. I could do anything; give any sacrifice to see my mom happy and safe. And I had to be very careful all the time because my mom could worry like hell. I couldn't even get physically sick either. A simple fever and my crazy anxious panic driven mom would stop sleeping, eating; or in one word living until I recover again. She would get sick herself for worrying too much for me. I sometimes wonder that if I die suddenly like my dad or if some serious health problem occurs to me what would happen to mom. That's what I don't like about my mom. Her life depends too much on me. It was not right and it wasn't healthy either. But I dare not say things like these out loud because then my too much caring mother would get a panic attack right away if I talked about my death.

I walked up to mom and gave her a tight hug. Our days wouldn't start until we shared a morning hug. She kissed my temples and went to get the breakfast for me. I settled in the chair right across from mom and waited for her to return. After a while mom put a plate with chicken sandwiches in front of me. I grinned happily because that was my favorite breakfast. We started eating but suddenly mom's cell phone started to vibrate indicating that someone was calling her. Mom looked at the ID and groaned unhappily. I glanced at the screen too to check the ID myself and couldn't help but chuckle. Mom glared at me playfully and turned off the cell phone. The person who called mom works with her at the hospital. His name is Brian and he is trying to get mom to date him for years now. Mom thinks he is a huge asshole and I couldn't agree more with her. But Brian was not the only one who got a crush on my mom and its not even their fault. My mom is very gorgeous after all. For me my mom is the most beautiful woman in this world. We would often laugh at the guys together secretly, who try to hit on her on a daily basis but mom gets really annoyed with this Brian guy. He just wouldn't give up until mom says yes and that is never going to happen. But who could make that guy understand this simple thing.

"I think you should give him a chance, mom. He is working really hard, poor guy." I instantly received a slap on my arm. It was fun annoying mom by teasing her about particular matters.

There is one more thing that I avoid talking about, even to myself. The thing is, I am very happy that my mother is such a pretty woman but sometimes I couldn't help but feel a little sad about that. The reason is quite clear. Compared to her beauty I was absolutely nothing. No one would spare a glance at my way when mom is with me. Even the teenager boys would ogle at my mother rather than me. Her beautiful raven black hair reached her waist and cascaded down her back in loose curls when its not tied up. It looked soft, silky and shinny. It also smelled nice and fresh all the time. Though I am her daughter but I only got simple straight chocolate color hair that barely reached my mid back.

Mom got the best quality skin I have ever seen. It was smooth and got a creamy fairness that seemed to make her face glow but I was just pale and whenever I blush, it looks really pathetic because not only my temples but my nose and my ears would also turn red. But when mom blushes it looks so beautiful and gorgeous that it could give a healthy man a heart attack. My mom got big attractive brown eyes but I got boring hazel eyes with a bit of green in it which I inherited from my dad. His eyes were green like forest. My mom got full pulpy pink lips but I got thin ones. The only thing that matches between us is our height and perhaps our figure shape a little bit. We both were five six and got a very slim body. My mom doesn't even look much old and people often mistake us as friends. Sometimes I envy mom's beauty and wished I looked more like her. Most of my features are a mix between mom and dad. My grandma used to say that they did a good experiment and should make more good looking babies. But unfortunately they didn't get the chance to do so. Besides I never thought of me as beautiful when I am used to of seeing my super model like mom around me. I am fairly average. I sometimes wondered why mom didn't become a model or an actress. She could have done very well in that field.

My mom however thinks totally different about me. For her I am a Disney princess. But every mother thinks that their daughter is the most beautiful girl in the world, so her opinion doesn't really count. In my sixteen years of life not a single boy crushed over me or asked me out on a date. They hardly notice me actually and never thought of me as a potential girlfriend. Maybe I am deemed to die a virgin. I wasn't that desperate to have a boyfriend or get some male attention, I hardly notice them myself but these kind of thoughts were crossing my mind a lot lately. But I blamed the whole thing on my age for thinking like that. Certain things that never bothered me before, have been occupying my mind a lot for past few days.

After finishing breakfast, it was time for us to start our packing. Yes, we are moving out of California. We will be moving to Washington DC from here. Mom was offered a job at a hospital there with better salary and more facilities. Mom didn't want to move at first thinking that it would disturb my educational life but I insisted her to take the offer. Besides, it would be nice to go to a new place, meet new people and have a new experience. I wanted to help mom so I offered to pack my stuffs myself. But after one hour of trying I gave up and went to mom. When mom saw my face at the door, she instantly knew that I gave up on packing.

"Do you need any help?" she smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at her. It was really not my fault that I didn't know how to pack. First we don't move around a lot, and then whenever I needed to do packing, mom would do that for me. So, I never had the chance to learn packing things in the first place. I was completely spoiled under my mom's care. Once we started packing together, we had a lot of fun doing it. Tomorrow we will leave for our new destiny and who knows what fate has in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To La Push

**AN: First of all thanks to fredandgeorgeweaslywife101 () for reviewing my story. And thanks to everyone else who took time to went through it. This is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Please read and review, thank you. **

**Chapter 2: Welcome To La Push**

The flight from California state to Washington D.C was very long but I didn't get tired at all because of all the excitement I was feeling throughout the journey. The ride from airport to our new home was more interesting though. Mom and I kept looking around the place out of the car windows, the new buildings, malls, people walking around in crowds. The house we would stay in was huge for the two of us and not to mention very very beautiful. It was closer to mom's hospital than my school which was a real good thing because then mom could come home earlier after her shifts. And there were also many shopping malls and restaurants near by. When we arrived at our new house, both of us were extremely tired; so we didn't start unpacking right away and planned on doing it tomorrow.

In the morning neither of us wanted to get up from the bed but Mom had to go to the hospital to report her arrival. So we decided to do the house decorating thing after she returns home from work. While mom was gone; I decided to look around the place and get to know the city. It felt like an adventure to me, wondering around a new place and seeing new things, walking by stranger people; altogether it was an amazing experience for me. When I got home I found mom home already and she was sitting on the couch but she had her face buried in her hands. Moreover she was sobbing lightly. I knew right away that something happened wrong. I rushed to her in panic.

"Mom, what happened? Are you okay?" mom looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She pulled me into a hug immediately, making me more worried. She didn't act like this in many years.

"Please mom, tell me what's wrong? Did something happen at the hospital?" mom sighed heavily and wiped the tears from her face before nodding her head. I let her take her time to start talking. What I found out from mom's explanation is that, the new job she took at the hospital required a three months training in abroad where she can't take me with her. To top it off mom can't even back away from the training course because she has already signed up for the job at the hospital. That was a huge problem for us. Mom would never let me stay alone all by myself. And if she unofficially back away from the deal then she will be charged for that and it could turn into a police case as well, which was totally unfair. It could ruin her career. Mom couldn't think of anything out of it, her brain just stopped working at the moment. But I had an idea.

"Mom, I think I should go and live with grandpa and grandma for these three months." I have never spent one single day without mom, I didn't know how am I going to manage without her for three months but I had to give it a shot at least. Mom didn't like the idea much and so didn't I myself but we had no other choice. Mom finally decided to go with the plan and called grandpa. She explained to him the problematic situation. Grandpa however was beyond happy to hear that I am going to stay with them for three months. I missed my grandpa and grandma too and when I thought about it more I found it rather exciting. I haven't seen them in two years; we just talked with them over the phone. It would be nice spending some time with them.

"_Don't worry Tania dear, we will take care of her_" said my grandma happily, taking the phone from grandpa. She obviously heard the conversation between mom and grandpa. Happiness was evident in her voice in high amount.

"Thanks mom, thank you so much. I won't be so worried if she is staying with you" said mom to grandma and I smirked to myself hearing that. It's hardly a believable thing that mom wouldn't worry about me. But she trusts grandma and knew that they would take good care of me. After putting down the phone, mom got her sad look back on her face again. I hated to see mom upset like that but the situation was out of our hands.

"They are living in Washington currently in a small town called La Push." Mom informed me and ran a hand trough her hair with a sign of frustration. I heard that grandma and grandpa also moved out of Chicago after Uncle Frank and Aunt Carly moved on to their own lives but I didn't know that they settled in La Push. I checked the location on the net in my laptop.

"It's a small Indian reservation, ma, near Forks." Mom came over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders from the back and bent over to look at the screen herself. She remained silent for a while before she spoke up again however it sounded as if she was talking more to herself than to me.

"It would mess up your schooling. What would you do there for three months? You don't even know anyone there and I wouldn't be there with you either. What if you get sick for the change of the weather? Who would look after you, your grandma is very old now... and who would cook you your favorite dishes and tell you bed time stories when you can't sleep... and wake you up on time in the morning..." she kept saying things but I turned around and hugged mom like I wouldn't see her again. I couldn't stop the tears from coming out of my eyes and mom also started to cry while holding me close to her as much as possible. But I couldn't get weak in that situation. We needed to go through this tough time and stay strong for each other.

"Mom, you have to trust me, we can do this. I promise I will take care of myself and you have to promise me that you will take care of yourself." Mom nodded her head only and couldn't speak up or say anything. I knew she was still thinking of a way to get out of this situation. But I knew its too late for that.

"We have to do this mom. It's only a matter of three months; our lives would be back to normal again before we know it. We will talk to each other everyday and I will make some friends over there to spend my time with. Maybe I will even join the school there as well so that I won't get too bored." I kept telling her all the positive sides of this sudden change of situation. Mom seemed to relax a bit when she realized that I was really excited to see grandma and grandpa again. She missed them too.

"I promise you sweetie, nothing like this will ever happen again." I was glad that mom finally accepted the fact that we would stay away from each other for three months.

"It turned out to be a good thing that we didn't unpack last night." I said to lighten up the mood. Mom smiled a little to make me feel better. She knew very well that I didn't like to see her in misery. We decided to go out for the lunch and buy a couple of things. We discussed the plans for the trip to La Push after we came back home again.

"Blush will arrive tomorrow morning. We will drive all the way to La Push. After I get you settled down there, I will leave for the bloody training" said mom, uttering some more grudged words under her breath.

The next day passed away quickly as well. We did a lot of shopping and ate our dinner in a popular local restaurant. We were just planning about the things we would do on the road when someone called mom. After speaking to the person over the phone, she got miserable again. Whoever called mom, surely didn't give her any good news. I was staring at mom with questioning eyes, wanting to know who called her and what did he say. She started talking after a while.

"The time to leave for the training has changed. The whole team will have to leave tomorrow at nine" said mom with heavy tone of voice. I knew as well as mom what exactly that meant. She can't come with me down to La Push and get me settled there or meet my grandparents. None of what we have planned so far would happen now.

It took a long time talking for me to convince mom to let me go there alone. This trip would be an opportunity for me to prove mom that I can really take care of myself. Mom had no choice but to agree with me but she wasn't a bit happy about it obviously. It was a very difficult situation when I got ready to start my journey to La Push. Blush had arrived around five in the morning the previous day. I wanted to leave early but with mom crying and all, it was a pretty emotional moment for us. It would be a very long drive from DC to La Push. After I finally started my journey, mom called me after every half an hour to check if I was okay until she board the plane herself to leave for South Africa.

The road to Port Angels was pretty cool. I listened to my favorite songs while driving. I decided to take a short time rest in Port Angels and eat something solid because my stomach was making funny noises by then. I crossed Forks and finally reached La Push before the time I anticipated to arrive.

After I entered La Push I got confused about which direction to follow to get to Grandpa's house. I had the address but I couldn't find out the place even after driving around for ten minutes in the small town. It was a new and stranger place for me so I had no choice but to take help from someone. Luckily, I noticed a man walking by my car, he looked local to me. I decided to ask him about the address. If I wasn't so caught up in my own thoughts of finding my grandparent's house I would have noticed how huge the guy was. He was definitely over six feet five and really muscular and tanned. He was extremely handsome too but the fact that he was walking half naked in heavy pouring of cold water, seemed really crazy to me. Did the guy want to kill himself? I didn't spend much time thinking about that though and I rolled down my window to call out the guy. The cold air made me shiver instantly.

"Excuse me!" I yelled out for him. He turned around right away. I was actually surprised that he heard me over the rain so quickly. He walked back to my car in long strides and bent over the window. He looked at me with questioning eyes. For a moment I couldn't get the words out of my mouth and had to struggle to speak up.

"I am sorry for bothering you. Actually I am new here. Could you please give me the directions to get to this address?" he glanced at the paper and recognisation flashed over his face immediately.

"You are looking for the Castle residence." I nodded my head and felt a little relieved that this guy knew the place I was looking for. Maybe he even knew my grandparents. La Push is a small reservation town; everyone must know everyone here unlike big cities where people hardly knew their neighbors. I am sure to have a totally different experience in this place. I have never lived in a small town before so I was quite excited about it actually. The guy gave me the directions quickly.

"Thank you." I said and was about to ask him if he wanted a ride somewhere but he was gone already. He disappeared just like that as if he was a ghost or something. Anyway I found the house in no time with the given directions. I parked Blush in the front yard of the house. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. A few seconds later the door opened and I came face to face with my old grandpa. His face brightened up immediately as he saw me standing there at the doorway with a huge grin plastered over my face. Grandpa engulfed me in a bear hug while we laughed in joy. He yelled for grandma to come out quickly. Grandma came running out of the kitchen. When she saw me, her eyes became teary instantly. Grandma pulled me into a warm hug and kissed my cheeks affectionately.

"Laila, my lovely child, I am so happy to see you." She held my face in her soft warm hands and looked at me with love filled eyes and also admiration in it. I did change a bit after they saw me the last time almost two years ago.

"You have grown up so beautifully, my dear." I smiled at her, feeling a little shy. Grandma kissed my forehead as grandpa wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me inside the house. I liked the house right away, it was warm and welcoming. I was very hungry so we ate an early dinner together. Grandma already had my favorite dishes cooked in the noon. My grandma was my second favorite cook right after mom. The three of us remained awake until late night as we spent the whole time talking with each other and catching up mostly. I asked them about why they chose La Push to spend their old days and found out an interesting tale of their past.

"After your grandpa and I fell in love with each other and decided to get married but my family got against it, they wanted me to marry someone else. We had no other choice but to run away from home. We came down to La Push and got married here and stayed for one year before moving to Chicago. And now in the remaining days of our lives we just wanted to relive those happy memiories again." The tale didn't end there. I insisted them on telling me more about how they met first and how they fell in love with each other? It was a long and really romantic story. I didn't know my grandparents were so romantic when they were young, just like my mom and dad were. Hearing their love story I only wished to get my own love story one day. And I had a feeling that my love story would begin very soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter With Wolves

**AN: Hey guys! This is another chapter. I am not sure if anyone is reading it or not but thanks if you went through the story. But please let me know if you are liking this story and want me to continue. I will only update if I got response from you. So, please read and review. Sorry for any mistake that I might have made. Please share your opinions with me, thank you.**

**Chapter 3: Encounter With Wolves**

I woke up late in the morning because no one tried to wake me up with some childish tack ticks. I checked my cell phone and saw five missed calls from some unknown number. I figured Mom must be trying to call me as no one else would call me five times in the morning. I redialed the number and just as I thought, mom picked it up.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I started talking immediately before mom could get a chance to say hello.

"_You just woke up, didn't you?_" mom asked in a fake scolding tone and I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Sorry mom, I slept late last night. How are you doing?" I heard mom sighing on the phone. I know she must be missing me and I was missing her too and it's only been two days since we parted.

"_I am fine honey. I just reached the place where I would stay in for three months. The house is very beautiful. I wish you were with me here right now._" It's true that I would be having fun with mom if I was there but I don't regret coming here to La Push. I missed my grandparents very much and glad that I am getting to spend time with them. I heard Grandma from downstairs telling me to wake up and have breakfast.

"I am up grandma. I will be down in five minutes." I yelled back to her.

"Mom. I have to go. Talk to later bye. I love you." I hung up and rushed to the bathroom. Obviously I couldn't finish getting ready in five minutes and went downstairs after fifteen minutes. When I got down I heard grandma talking with someone in the living room and grandpa was out of the house for some work. I entered the living room to meet the guest and introduce myself as well. It was a girl and she looked only a couple of years older than me. She looked really pretty to me and seemed friendly as well. Grandma noticed me and grinned widely.

"Kim, meet my grand daughter Laila and Laila this is our neighbor Kim. She lives next door with her fiance Jared." I walked up to her and shook hands with Kim. She seemed to be a shy type person too because since grandma mentioned her fiance she couldn't stop blushing. If she didn't have dark skin tone, she would have looked like a ripe tomato right now.

"How long will you be staying here?" Kim asked me politely, wanting to start a friendly conversation between us obviously.

"I will be staying here for three months until my mom finishes her training in South Africa." Kim smiled at me but there was pity in her eyes which confused me a bit.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, I heard from your grandma that this is the first time you are staying away from your mom and you've already started to miss her" as Kim said that I understood her pity for me and I really didn't mind that. We kept talking about formal stuffs and grandma left to get some solid breakfast for us.

"What people usually do around here for fun?" I really wanted to know that and thought it wouldn't hurt to ask Kim about it but she never got the chance to answer me because grandma returned with some peanut butter sandwich right then.

"Laila, your grandpa said you could join school from next week" informed grandma and sat in the single couch across from us. Kim never answered my previous question and kept talking with grandma about her up coming wedding and blushing the entire time. She really seemed to be in love with her future husband. Suddenly the door bell rang and Kim got excited for some reason unknown to me.

"That must be Jared. He was supposed to come here to pick me up before leaving for his friend's house." Kim rushed to open the door and I walked behind her too. After listening so much about this Jared guy, I really wanted to meet him. But when I looked at the guy standing in the doorway who I assumed to be Jared, I found out that it was the same guy I asked about the address yesterday.

"You?" it got out of my mouth before I could stop it. Kim looked back at me with a confused look on her face but Jared knew why I was surprised to see him.

"Do you know each other?" Kim asked now looking between me and her fiance. It felt like one of those scenes in the movies where a wife catches her husband with another woman red handed. Jared immediately got into action before Kim could get any wrong idea about how we knew each other.

"I met her yesterday when she was on her way here. She asked me about the directions of this house." I nodded my head vehemently as Jared explained. Kim looked relieved but covered that up quickly as if she wasn't tensed a bit just a moment ago. So, because of this incident I figured that not only she was in love with her future husband but she was very possessive of him too. And it seemed the same for Jared as well.

"Thanks again for yesterday." I said to help Kim believe Jared completely. Kim smiled at Jared and looked at him as if he was her life and soul.

"He just loves to help people in trouble" said Kim and there they both started to give each other lovey dovey eyes and looked like they could start kissing anytime. I looked away from them to give them a little privacy.

Kim and Jared left in Jared's truck, weird vehicle choice, I thought to myself. After finishing my breakfast I went to the grocery store with grandma. I realized then that La Push really is a small town. After lunch I had nothing to do. Grandpa took pity on me and gave me permission to go out and look around the place. Even the weather supported me and the constant rain stopped for a moment. As I started to get ready, it felt like an adventure to me and I pretended to be on a mission. I took a map of the area, my two in one camera; I could both shoot and click with that. I also took a water bottle, a first aid kit box, a compass, some colored chalk, one packet of cookies. I fitted them all in my back pack.

I got a small hidden camera with the two in one when I bought it. I plugged it with the main camera and attached it with one of the straps of my back pack so that I wouldn't have to carry the camera and it would shoot what I see on its own. After preparing my back pack I started to get dressed. I wore a khaki color baggy pants and a purple color short sleeved shirt. It wasn't so perfect for the cold weather outside but I decided to take the risk. I tied up my hair in a ponytail and then I was good to go.

At first I looked around the place near the house but then I thought about going to the famous beaches that La Push got. But I didn't inform grandpa or grandma about that because if they tell mom about my little adventure she would freak out and god knows do what. I followed the road to the beach for a while but then I realized I could reach there through the woods quicker. It took me a little time to decide but I gave in the idea anyway. I wasn't an expert in hiking and there was a huge possibility that I would get lost in the woods. But I kept following only one trail and so far I didn't get lost.

However after half an hour of walking I found myself still wondering around in the woods and in the very depth of it. I knew right then that I was doomed. I decided to walk straight and reach the end of the woods and get on the road somehow. It started raining but the trees were so dense that the rain drops couldn't reach the soil much. It was getting cold and my dress was doing no good to me. I was shivering from head to toe. And that wasn't enough I suddenly heard some noises around me. I realized that if I want to avoid the source of the noises I would have to change the trail again. Considering that as a bad idea I started to walk towards the noises. And at one point I heard something growl right behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw a huge horse sized brown colored wolf standing right in front of me. My breath got stuck in my throat and eyes went wide automatically. For a few seconds the beast and I just kept staring at each other. I couldn't even run because I wasn't feeling my legs at the moment. I looked past the wolf in front of me and saw the whole pack standing there. Each one of them was extremely huge some more than the one standing right in front of me. And to make the situation more deadly they were all looking straight at me.

Suddenly an ash colored smaller looking wolf but still huge nonetheless jumped from his place and landed beside the one I was facing. It scared the hell out of me and I fell backward on the ground. An air piercing scream erupted from my chest that wanted to come out for a long time now. My heart started beating so fast that I thought it would burst into small pieces any moment, tears made my vision blur as well. I was cold and shaking but still sweating and panting due to terror and fear. I could say just one thing at that time.

"Please don't eat me, please don't eat me, please don't eat me" as if they would listen to me if they were starving for some fresh meat. Suddenly the wolves barked like coughing or laughing or something like that if that even makes any sense at all. Suddenly one that tried to jump at me earlier slowly came closer to me and growled loudly. It was enough for me to faint right then and there and as I started to fell unconscious. the darkness slowly engulfed me. The only thing that I could think of at the moment was let my death be painless god.

I never thought I would wake up again but I did and found myself on a stranger bed and in a stranger room. If I say that I was shocked by this, that would be a huge understatement. My head was hurting but neglecting that I pushed myself into a sitting position though a groan escaped my throat as I sat up forcefully. A girl who looked around twenty five appeared at the door right at the moment. She smiled at me warmly though I couldn't return the smile because the scars on her face startled me a bit. I looked away quickly before it could hurt her feelings. Other than the scars she looked very beautiful and friendly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me politely and her voice was soft and caring too. However, I didn't answer her and asked my own question.

"Where am I?" she walked over to me and checked my forehead with the back of her hand.

"The fever is gone. I am Emily. This is my house. My husband found you unconscious in the woods and brought you here. You are Laila right, grand daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Castle." I could only nod to her, surprised that she knew me.

"How long was I out?" I asked thinking that everyone must be worried about me. Emily seemed to read my mind.

"You were out for one and a half hour. Don't worry I informed your grandfather that you are here with me but they don't know how you get here though." Thank god grandpa didn't know what happened. I smiled gratefully at her for helping me.

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Emily helped me get up from the bed slowly.

"Let's go downstairs; I made some muffins and cookies. You must be hungry." I nodded my head lightly in response and followed her out of the room. Suddenly, I remembered about my backpack that was no longer with me. Did I drop it somewhere in the woods? I got upset at the thought of loosing my camera that I loved so much.

"Umm Emily, did I have a back pack with me-" she pointed somewhere before I could finish the line. I looked where she pointed and found my backpack sitting there peacefully. I grabbed it and followed Emily out of the room.

When I reached downstairs I saw the room was full of half naked huge boys and some very pretty girls. I suddenly felt insecure in the place. Each of the boys was handsome. Even the girls who seemed to be related to them romantically were beautiful. I didn't know anyone there and they were all looking at me. I gulped down the nervousness and walked forward to where they were sitting or standing or doing whatever. Then I noticed Jared and Kim sitting on the couch. Kim was sitting on his lap, probably making out now and then. The previous thought about Kim being a shy type person wiped away from my mind. A shy girl can hardly kiss in a room full of people let alone make out.

However, it wasn't just them; there were other couples who showed very loud romance in the very room. It seemed to me that love was in the air of that house. Kim smiled and waved at me when she noticed me. I smiled back but didn't feel too excited about meeting her there. Emily handed me a plate full of cookies. I didn't feel like eating anymore but took one out of the plate for the sake of politeness.

"Thanks." I said and noticed a very huge man looking at me with concerned eyes. When my eyes met with his directly, he didn't even bother to look away.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked in his heavy masculine voice.

"Much better now." I replied and he nodded like an army man.

"Laila, this is Sam. My husband" said Emily proudly. I noticed another girl with short hair and tall height who looked very beautiful but got a sour look plastered on her face when Emily introduced Sam to me. I ignored the other girl and smiled gratefully at Sam.

"Thank you so much for saving me. If you hadn't found me in the woods then god knows what would have happened to me by now." Sam smiled a little at me and it seemed he doesn't do the smiling stuff much. Another half naked handsome nonetheless boy rolled his eyes at that.

"Don't only flatter him, we were there to save you too." Sam glared at him which made the other guy stop talking right away but the thing he said caught my mind already.

"We? Exactly how many people saved me?" as I asked them the question, they looked at each other uncomfortably. Then another guy came closer to me.

"Embry was just joking. Only Sam found you and brought you here. I am Jacob by the way." I knew he was lying but decided to let it go. It was not in my nature to invade someone's personal secret.

"I am Laila." I stretched my hand towards him to shake. He hesitated a bit but took my hand anyway. It felt like my hand got burned literary at the sudden contact with such high temperature. God that man was running a very high fever but it was strange that he looked perfectly healthy when he shouldn't be even standing on his feet right now. He seemed to notice immediately that I was confused about his body temperature, so he removed his hand quickly.

"You must be thinking I am having a fever right now. Don't worry, its just...we run a high temperature, it's in our gene." Again we? He was implying that not only him but the others got high body temperature as well. What kind of a genetic thing is that anyway? I have never heard about it and I was damn sure nothing like that exists. They were lying to me every minute about everything but why the hell should I care? So I just nodded and let him think that I believed his stupid genetic explanation. But I couldn't help myself from asking them about the wolves though.

"Umm, by any chance, did you see any wolf there around me?" I directly asked to Sam as they claimed that he was the one who saved me. I also had another question in my mind that how did he find me in the woods in the first place? What was he doing there? But that would be a rude question to ask, so I didn't bother with that one. But the simple question I asked about the wolves, it made him tense up anyway. Every one seemed a little weird to me in the room. Sam shook his head at me sternly and stated with seriousness in his voice.

"No, there wasn't any wolf there." I decided to drop the matter right away but I heard someone snickering from behind me. I turned around and saw another gorgeous looking man who was also holding a girl close to him. The girl looked a lot like Jacob, maybe they were related.

"So, some imaginary wolves scared the shit out of you and made you faint." he said smirking arrogantly at me. I chuckled to myself as if I just heard a stupid joke but then looked pointedly at him.

"The wolves were as much real as you are Mr. and I bet you know about that too because they howl loudly every night. Everyone in La Push knows that they exist in the woods. So, don't bother telling me that I imagined them. And if you are trying to make me feel embarrassed for fainting in the woods then don't bother with that either because those freaking wolves could have gulped me down in one piece and I would have reached heaven by now, so getting scared in that situation wasn't so embarrassing to me at all. However, your thinking of the wolves imaginary is kind of idiotic really, no offense." I finished with a bitter sweet smile and saw some of them trying to hold back their laughter.

"This should teach you a lesson Paul" said Jacob and clapped on his shoulder as the girl in his arm kissed his temple to make him feel better, I suppose. The Paul guy was glaring daggers at me but I didn't pay much attention to that as my thought got stuck to another thing suddenly.

"Speaking of the wolves, I am really surprised that they didn't even leave a scratch on me." That drew everyone's attention back to me again

"What? You regret being alive?" asked a younger looking boy. I shook my head with a sigh at the stupidity of him.

"No, I am not complaining that I am still alive. I love my life. But what kind of a beast in their right mind would let go of a fresh snack?" As if I have offended them by saying that and not the wolves, one of them snapped at me angrily.

"They don't hurt humans." I was correct when I thought that they knew about the wolves and they perhaps saw them too. And after learning this, I wasn't in the mood of dropping the subject right away anymore, so I talked more about it.

"A pack of wolves let an unarmed human pass through, it's highly unbelievable. It would be possible if they were vegetarians. But they sure didn't look like they live on leaves and grass to me besides wolves are not vegetarian beasts last time I checked." Everyone looked tensed up again and a bit angry too as I said that. Before I could speak further grandpa appeared at the door and I had to stop talking about the wolves right away. He greeted Sam, Emily and the others. It seemed that he knew everyone there moreover friends with them actually.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" I asked him after his greeting ceremony ended.

"It's getting late so I thought about picking you up from here. Did you have a nice time?" my grandpa seemed to be completely unaware of the incident that took place not long ago and I wasn't a fool to let him know about it.

"Of course grandpa, I had so much fun." I forced the sarcasm out of my voice as I replied him.

"That's great, we better get going now." I nodded to let him know that I was ready to leave. I thanked Sam and Emily once again and left with grandpa. However, I had a feeling that this won't be our last meeting.

After talking to mom at night, I lay still on my bed and replayed everything that happened with me back in the woods. I suddenly remembered that my video camera must have recorded everything that had happened after I fainted. I got up quickly and pulled out the camera out of the bag. It was turned off because the battery was down. I put it in the charger and after half an hour when it was ready to start again, I searched for the videos of the woods.

I finally found it and the video clip started to play. I fast forwarded it and took it to the point where the wolves came in. I huffed sarcastically to myself as I remembered what Paul said that I imagined them up. When I fainted and laid on the ground the camera was turned upward and it shot the trees above me. But then suddenly Jacob's face appeared in the camera, he seemed to be hovering over me. Then Sam came after a few seconds later and it seemed that he lifted me up from the ground. The video now showed me in Sam's arm, bridal style and Jacob standing beside us. Someone else must be holding the back pack then. So it wasn't just Sam who saved me in the woods but others were there as well just like I thought. But how did they get over there so fast? And why did they lie about it? Thankfully the sound was also recorded.

"Seth, Brady phase back right now and stop fighting this instant." I heard Sam's commanding voice. Phase? What does he mean by that? I was trying to figure out things when I saw the most bizarre and unbelievable thing in the world. Two of the wolves turned into humans. The fact that they were totally naked didn't bothered me a bit, I was too caught up with what I just found out about them. I saw those two boys at Emily's place and one of them even talked to me. From what I saw and understood; I could make only one conclusion, they were all werewolves. I was in a house full of werewolves just a few hours ago.

This explained everything to me; the scar on Emily's face, their body temperature and inhuman growth. The way they felt offended when I insulted the wolves. My inside got cold suddenly at the thought that I argued with strong and powerful and perhaps deadly werewolves and downright insulted them on their faces. I technically called them crazy stupid beasts. What if they decide to come after me for that? And Jared, he is a werewolf too, is Kim too? Or is she trapped in with them? She doesn't seem so though. My brain stopped working completely and my breaths became short and heavy. What did I get myself into? Do grandpa and grandma know about them? I don't know who to trust anymore and what to believe. But I was certain about one thing that if they ever find out that I have learned about their secret then they would definitely kill me. So, for next three months I have to act as if I know nothing and stay away from them as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends With Seth?

**AN: Thanks to Dem1jumper for your review. This is another chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Sorry for any kind of mistake. I want at least two reviews to update next chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Friends With Seth?**

The first week I didn't see anyone of the werewolves which I was very happy about, though I had to stay inside the house most of the time for that. I learned a lot about the old Quileute tribe histories. It said that the Quileutes were decedents of wolves. Everyone believed they were rumors and made up stories but I knew how true they are. I still felt like I didn't know anything about them and considered them dangerous for human beings. I had a lot of questions in my mind but I wasn't crazy enough to go look for the answers and get myself killed by the pack in the process.

The first day of the new school came quicker than I would have liked. I was one of the few outsiders that studied there. Most of the students were from the very reservation. I was really shocked to see three of the werewolves studying there. I thought they wouldn't be in crowded place like school but I guess I was wrong about that. They were able to frankly communicate with humans without hurting them and acted as a normal civilian all the time. However, I still believed that they can't be themselves when they are in their wolf forms.

I soon learned the names of the three werewolves and some minor details as well. Seth Clearwater was a junior. Brady and Collin were freshmen though. Thankfully I was a sophomore and didn't really have to share classes with any of them. But my bad luck, I was put in junior year classes because my grades were too good to be in sophomore year according to the school. And to top it off I had Seth in most of my classes. What great things have I done to deserve such opportunity? Don't miss the sarcasm in it, please.

The three of them had quite a reputation there. The girls drooled over them. They worshiped the ground those boys walked on, only if they knew their reality. However, Seth seemed to be a little shy and quite a happy go lucky kid among them but Collin and Brady were extremely flirty even though they were younger. They even flirted with senior girls and surprisingly the girls loved them too for that. Nothing seemed to be impossible in La Push. In the lunch break on my first day I sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria. I was trying very hard not to get noticed by the Quileute boys but unfortunately Seth saw me and walked over to me with long strides and a wide grin.

"Hey Laila, how are you doing in your first day?" I smiled back at him forcefully and felt sweaty already out of fear and my heart beat increased as well.

"I am doing great. It's really different from the school I used to go to." I answered him back quickly so that he would leave me alone. Though we were in a public place but still I just wanted him to get away from me but instead he pulled out an empty chair across from me and sat there to give the lonely new girl some company. Also he had a plate full of foods with him, would he really eat them all? I didn't want to be noticed by Seth that I was tensing up because his presence near me, but somehow he did notice that however didn't say anything about it though.

"How do you like La Push so far?" Seth asked, trying to make a conversation with me obviously but what he didn't know that I wasn't used to of conversing with werewolves. But I needed to act normal and civil towards him so that he wouldn't get suspicious of me. Besides, we were sitting in a crowded place so I knew I was safe but that didn't help me from feeling a little scared. I couldn't even get my voice out properly at first.

"I like this place, totally…. a new… experience." I stuttered the whole sentence. Shame on me, I have to act better, I told myself. "It rains all the time." What a lame thing to say. Of course it rains all the time. Seth just nodded his head at that but eyed me worriedly, even suspiciously. Great, now he must be suspecting that something was wrong with me already.

"You don't like the rain much?" Seth said or asked whatever it was but I just nodded to that.

"I like the rain sometimes but not constantly like this. But my mom loves the rain; she sometimes wishes it would rain all the time where we lived before." Can anyone please tell me why the hell am I dragging my mom into this? God, I am screwing everything up. I wasn't supposed to tell him anything about my personal life.

"I heard about your mom. She is on some sort of training and that's why you moved here, didn't you?" I could only nod. Where Seth heard that from? Then I remembered, I told Kim everything about that and she must have told them. At first it seemed a really bad idea talking about mom with Seth but then I thought talking about mom is better than talking about me. They are never going to meet mom therefore they can never harm her. But if they learn too much about me then I am afraid it could get me into trouble.

"Yes, mom's training would take three months to complete and that's how long I am staying here." I told him things about my mom and he told me about his family. His father Harry Clearwater died two years ago in a heart attack. Then his mom got married with someone named Charlie Swan. He also got a sister named Leah. I remembered seeing her at Emily's house, the girl with short black hair and a sour face. His other step-sister named Bella got married with someone named Edward Cullen. Though, I had no interest in his family history or family life but I listened to him carefully anyways.

After talking about his family, Seth asked me about mine. I hesitated at first but then told him a little bit about my father. However, while talking about my dad, for a moment I really forgot that Seth was really a werewolf and probably the most dangerous predator in the world. We chatted with each other the entire lunch time and it was really nice and I was absolutely shocked at myself for doing that so easily. I would have made friends with him right away if he wasn't something supernatural.

Conversations like that kept happening for the rest of the week. Everyday in lunch break Seth would come over to me with a tray full of food. I got used to of their eating habits by the third day of the school. Sometimes Brady and Collin would join us as well and they would flirt constantly with me which seemed to irritate Seth a bit, don't know why though. The thing I figured out from these conversations I had with Seth is that he was kind of a loner. He has friends but none of them was around his age. All the other boys from the pack were older than him and Collin and Brady were younger than him. Seth probably couldn't make any friend at school either which I didn't know why for sure. But the reasons I thought were possible one, the girls here wanted to be his girlfriend but not just a simple friend, someone he could talk to and two, most of the boys hated him because he got more attention from the girls than them.

Seth needed a friend to talk freely with but also keep their secrets safe. Someone who can understand him and get him rid of his loneliness without really knowing about his real self. On the last day of school that week, Seth as usual joined me for lunch. I was desperate to ask him something.

"If you don't mind Seth, can I ask you something?" he nodded his head lightly but got tensed right away then tried to cover that up quickly as well.

"Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?" I knew it would catch him off guard and as expected he got pretty confused at first but then his face fell visibly. He looked really sad at that moment which confused me in return.

"You don't like that I sit with you?" asked Seth feeling very hurt. I seriously had to roll my eyes at him for his stupid thinking. I know I wanted to get rid of him at first but over the week I kind of got used to of him. I have actually started to consider him as a friend. And I have no wish to get rid of him now. Instead I want to understand him more properly.

"Don't be stupid Seth. I was just saying... I mean girls here are crazy for you. Why don't you give them a chance?" Seth got normal again after hearing that and shrugged his shoulders at me nonchalantly. And he also managed to bring a bored expression on his face as if that was the lamest topic ever to talk about.

"I just don't want to get into that kind of a relation with anyone until I find the right girl for me." I swear I saw him blushing when he said that. And as I was, I immediately smiled mischievously and waggled my eye brows at him.

"Woooh, so Mr. Seth Clearwater is waiting up for his dream girl. Now, you have to tell me what is she like? In your dreams I mean." Seth rolled his eyes and threw a leaf of lettuce at me. I dodged that easily and it landed on the floor silently. I couldn't help but laugh at Seth because he was trying very hard to cover up his shyness with his fake anger and he was failing miserably at it.

"Shut up Laila. I don't dream about girls. Do you think I am like Brady and Collin?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a stern serious look this time. We kept staring at each other for sometimes as if we were in a staring contest and then after a while Seth sighed heavily signaling that he surrendered.

"Okay, I admit that I have a dream girl but I don't know how she looks like? It's always a blur or dark. I wish I could know where she is right now." The last part, Seth didn't really say that to me but more to himself. Silence fell over us after that. Seth seemed to doze off for a moment. I cleared my throat to bring his attention back to the present.

"Can I ask you another question?" he nodded again and got uneasy instantly. He almost wanted to say no.

"Why did you choose to sit with me because I know that I am not the one who you are waiting for?" this time Seth looked serious and it took him some time to arrange his words properly.

"Because you are not like the other girls here, you are different and you are not interested in me like them. I feel comfortable talking to you because-" he gulped down the nervousness he suddenly started to feel. "Because, you don't try to impress me by doing stupid things all the time, you don't want me to ask you out on a date. You don't try to seduce me while I am sitting with you and expect me to make out with you." I cringed inwardly at the last part. No matter how friendly we are, I still do remember that he is a werewolf and it still bothers me to no end. And making out with a werewolf, god help me.

I really wanted to tell Seth that I know his secret, that I know his reality and I wanted to ask him questions about his wolf part but I also knew that the wrong kind of curiosity always kills the cat. And I had no wish to be a cat and get killed in the process. My knowledge about them was a secret that I want to keep even from myself. Seth wanted friendship from me but I needed sometime to think about it first. Though we were having friendly conversations for the whole week and both of us considered each other friends but we weren't actual friends yet, at least not in my eyes because I haven't told him much about myself yet. For me Seth was someone I spend my lunch time with but nothing more than that. But it was different for Seth. He already thought of me as his best friend, something he never had before. However, I needed time to decide if I should really be his friend or not.


	5. Chapter 5: In A New Light

**AN: Anyone going through the story I hope you like it. And sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Please review to let me know what do you think of the story so far, Thank you.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: In A New Light**

On the weekend I had nothing to do again after lunch. Though it was raining heavily, I decided to go to the beach and spend the evening there. I went to the first beach and it was pretty crowded when I got there. Many people from nearby towns came to visit there too. When you are sitting alone on the beach it's not that exciting or fun. That's why I was really getting bored when suddenly my phone went off and it was mom. A smile immediately spread over my lips.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" I asked sounding very cheerful, so that she wouldn't know how bored I was feeling at the moment. If she were here with me I would be having so much fun.

"Fine, sweetie, what you are doing right now?" asked mom, sounding tired but still she was eager to talk to me.

"I am at the beach mom, I had nothing to do in the house. It's really great out here." Mom laughed a little sadly at that which made me confused.

"I bet you are still feeling bored even at the beach." I had to shake my head to myself. Why do I even bother trying to hide my feelings from mom? She knows me too well. It was really a miracle that I could hide the wood incident from her.

"What about your new friend Seth? He could have accompanied you at the beach." I already told mom about Seth except for the werewolf part of his obviously.

"He had to be somewhere else." Seth told me yesterday that he would go to the Cullen's this weekend with everyone. The Cullens are their family friends. Seth talks about them a lot but I always feel that he is keeping something from me about them. Maybe they werewolves too, they could be another pack. Mom and I talked a while more then I hung up knowing that mom needed to take some rest after working hard all day.

When it started to get dark I prepared to get back to the house. I had to take a walk back because I didn't bring my car with me when I came here. I stick to the road but it was raining too heavily to handle. I thought that it would be a good idea if I walk through the woods, the rain drops would bother me less under the trees. Being with Seth the entire previous week, I somehow felt assured that the wolves don't hurt humans. Seth and his pack brothers were good people; they can't and won't hurt anyone intentionally. Though I was still unaware of the fact that whether they remain themselves even in their wolf forms or not. If they do then I am one lucky person and if not then I am doomed for walking through the woods again.

I was getting closer to the house and felt kind of relieved that I didn't get into any kind of dangerous trouble the whole way. But suddenly I heard some strange noises like something is moving very fast through the forest in the rain and the leaves were moving too but I didn't see anything around me. Whatever it was it wasn't one of the werewolves and it was coming straight towards me. I started to walk faster but all on a sudden, out of nowhere a man of around twenty five appeared right in front of me and blocked my way. I was caught off guard so I fell on my back on the wet ground, loosing my balance. The stranger quickly helped me up in super human speed. The graceful movements made me a little scared but seeing that it was just a person or should I say just a human, the previous fear I felt lessened a lot in me.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. A pack of wolves were chasing me." I knew what he was talking about. Till then I didn't look at him properly but when he said that and I looked up at his face, I was just stuck at the moment. I was dazzled by his beauty and forgot everything around me for a moment. He was so beautiful and god like that it took away my breath and I felt like my heart stopped beating for a second. I didn't even realize that I was ogling him like a complete moron. The man chuckled a little obviously noticing that I was completely lost in his beauty. He waved his hand in front of my eyes to bring me back to my senses.

"Are you with me?" I literary shook my head to clear my mind. I steadied myself and that's when I noticed his blood red eyes. He is so pale as if there is no blood in his body and when he touched me it was really cold, colder than the rain water. I started to have a bad feeling about him but chose to ignore it.

"Unusual contact color, you have chosen." I said smartly trying to cover up the idiocy I had showed earlier.

"What makes you think these are contacts?" though he was still smirking at me but he asked that with seriousness in his smooth voice. But to show that I don't care about what he says I shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly.

"Maybe because people usually don't have real red eyes, by the way exactly how many wolves were chasing you?" He got tensed up immediately at the mention of the wolves. He looked around as if he could see clearly right trough the trees.

"They are getting closer, it's the whole pack of ten wolves I guess." I frowned angrily as he replied me, that stupid pack of werewolves should really learn not to scare people off like this. I bet it must be really fun for them but it's not fun for others. I have my own experience with them. They scared my soul out of me and now they are scaring off this poor handsome guy.

"Don't worry they don't hurt humans." I said in an attempt to make him less scared but the man looked right back at me and he had a knowing look on his face as well.

"I know. That's why I need you to get me out of here. They won't be able to attack me if you are with me." Before I could process and understand what he said, I felt something bit down on my shirt collar from the back and pulled me away from the man in one swift motion. When I was enough away from the beautiful pale looking man, I felt myself loose. I turned around and found out that, it was one of the pack members who dragged me away. I was about to run back to the man to save him but the wolf blocked my way aggressively.

"Oh no! Maybe they have changed their policy of not hurting humans." I whispered out to myself but the wolf who was circling me like a predator, heard that clearly and made a little growling sound as if pissed off. I saw the other wolves jumping up on the man before he could make a run for it. They tore the man's head off at first and then the rest of his body parts apart as well. I shut my eyes tight before I had to see more of it, tears leaked out of my closed eyes.

I was wrong about them, the werewolves. They were nothing but monsters. I couldn't believe myself that I actually thought that they wouldn't harm humans. That day in the woods maybe I just got lucky. But I was sure that this time they won't spare me. Once they are finished with the pale looking man they would kill me right away. Suddenly life seemed really beautiful to me. All the things that I wanted to do in my life, they would now remain undone. I wish I could live more. What would happen to my mom? She will die too the moment she will hear about my death. This wouldn't have happened if I had walked on the road instead. I kind of chose to end my life myself but trust me I didn't want to die so early.

Some of the wolves collected the pieces of the man's body and went away slowly out of my sight. I thought of trying one more time to run away from them. I ran past the wolf that had me captivate. I thought that it would try to stop me but instead I found myself free very easily. It confused me to no limit but I didn't feel scared anymore when death seemed so certain to me. However, I felt rage and anger at that moment and I turned around to take out my anger on that wolf. It was then I realized that the wolf was none other than Seth, I recognized him by his eyes.

"You killed him. You just killed him. How could you do that? I thought you were not a monster but I was so wrong (sob)….So what now Seth, you are gonna kill me too, tear me apart into pieces…. I bet you would do that because you are nothing but a monster." My knees were shaking badly and I couldn't stand anymore on my own feet. I dropped myself on the ground and stood on my knees instead. I tightly wrapped my arms around my shaking body.

"I was so wrong…. I was so wrong." I kept saying that to myself in a whisper. I never thought I would die like this. Anger, sadness; fear all of them consumed me at once. But I was shocked when Seth turned away from me instead of jumping up on me and attack me with his teeth and claws. He started to walk away from me to where the other wolves were standing at the moment, apparently waiting up for him. Curiosity got the better of me and I stood up on my feet again and ran after him. I started to walk behind him with lots of questions.

"Why are you leaving, hey?... What happened?... Is it that I won't taste good to you or are you full right now?... I am talking to you for god's sake. Don't act, like a dumb animal, Seth." He stopped in his track and turned around in a fast speed almost startling me and he got a sharp look in his eyes too as if both pissed off and angry. I took a few steps back on my instinct. I cursed myself for being so stupid and risked pissing off an already mad werewolf. I always do stupid things when I am angry and this time was no exception. I should have run away to save my dear life when I had the chance but no I had to follow this monster and make him more angry at me.

The others made some growling noises as if talking to each other. Suddenly they all went behind trees and came out in their human forms wearing cut off pants like they did that other day at Emily's. Seth was the first one to come over to me.

"Stay where you are. Don't come any closer." I threatened him but it didn't work. Can I be anymore stupid, threatening a man eating werewolf? But Seth got a hurt look on his face instead. I noticed it when he came closer to me. The others were surrounding us as well each got different expression on their faces.

"Laila, please come with us. Everything will be explained to you" said Jacob walking up beside Seth.

"Not another Bella Swan situation" said Jared in a grumpy voice. I knew who Bella Swan is, Seth's step sister. But I didn't know what the hell happened with her or how she could relate to me and frankly I really didn't care about that when my own life was at stake at the moment. Having no other choice I started following them quietly and we reached Emily's house in half an hour. When we entered the house Emily immediately noticed the tension between us and stayed out of the situation. I was waiting for whatever made up explanation they were going to feed me. After a few moments Jacob released a heavy sigh and looked directly at me.

"Listen to me carefully and please trust me Laila. We are not monsters." I huffed angrily and looked away from him, crossing my arms over my chest to prove my point that I do not believe him. Jacob ran a hand through his short hair and looked at Sam for some help but his silence said clearly that he wasn't interested in helping him.

"Look, I know what you saw back there, and I am well aware that it has given you a wrong impression about us. You think that we are monsters now. Maybe that's the truth, we are monsters but we are not the evil kind of monsters you think we are. The pale man, you met earlier, was a vampire. He and his kind are the real monsters. They will suck out blood from human in order to survive. We only kill vampires to protect humans and keep them safe." I remembered what the man said about using me to get out of the woods. As Jacob kept explaining to me it made more and more sense to me and I started to feel guilty for behaving so rudely with them but it also made me relieved. After his long explanation on vampires and werewolves Jacob looked at me and asked-

"Do you want to know about anything else?" I nodded to him and put on a very serious face.

"I have only one question for you." Jacob nodded his head and everyone else seemed to get attentive too.

"Do you pee with your leg up like regular wolves and soak a random tree with it?" my face was cracking up but I tried to maintain a serious curious posture. However, the guys looked at me as if I have just asked something in alien language but Emily started to laugh loudly from behind the kitchen counter.

"No we don't do that" said Jacob looking like a perfect idiot.

"Good, well that's a relief" saying that I burst out in laughter along with Emily. The boys looked at each other.

"But we do this" said someone suddenly and the next second I found myself covered with red tomato ketchup all over my t-shirt. When I searched the room for the culprit I found it was Quil.

"Did you just shot at me with ketchup?" Quil beamed proudly as I accused him.

"Man you are so dead" and I grabbed an egg from Emily's kitchen counter and threw it at his head which Quil dodged expertly but it hit Embry instead and he got covered with egg liquid. Then Embry took something and threw it at me but it hit someone else. The throwing fight kept going on for sometime and by the end of it every single one of us was covered with various kinds of things all over our body. Even Sam and Emily weren't spared that time. After everyone got cleaned up, we ate a delicious dinner and I apologized to everyone for thinking bad of them. They forgave me without thinking for a second and if I am not wrong then I think they really like me actually.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bonfire

**AN: Hey guys! This is another chapter for you. Thanks to all who went through the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Bonfire  
><strong>

Another week started and I was very excited about going to school. Now I have got three friends there who will share anything and everything with me, even their deepest darkest secrets. I didn't get the chance to meet Seth alone after that night at Emily's. I felt a little nervous for no reason at all. Maybe because I would talk to Seth for the first time after knowing the truth about him and his friends. While I was taking out my things from the locker, Brady came over to me.

"Good morning Brady." I greeted him with a cheerful voice. He leaned against the locker beside mine and stared down at me with his hands in his jeans pockets. I looked up at him with both of my eye brows raised in a questioning manner. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath first before speaking up. It seriously started to make me worried.

"Laila, I want to tell you something important." He said in a very serious tone. I nodded giving my full attention to him.

"You know the first time I saw you, I just knew that you are the right girl for me. You dazzled me with your breathtaking beauty." I inched away from him a little when he leaned closer to me. "When you accepted our truth I just knew that you did that only for me." I rolled my eyes in my mind as he took my right hand in his and kissed the back of my palm charmingly. Brady and his flirting ways were famous in this school and even outside. But I never thought he would hit on me as I was older than him. Actually I never thought any boy would try to flirt with me or show a little interest in me. Brady kept saying cheesy romantic lines and I hardly could stop myself from laughing out.

"I know what your answer would be but still I am asking you, would you go on a date with me?" Right then Seth appeared out of nowhere behind Brady and slapped the back of his head hard. If Brady wasn't a werewolf his skull would have cracked right then.

"OWWW!" The younger werewolf jumped away from me startled and turned around to face Seth angrily while he kept rubbing his head where he was hit a moment ago. Brady glared at Seth dangerously who was grinning back happily at the result. Muttering some curses under his breath, Brady walked away from us. The whole time I was silently laughing to myself. After Brady left us alone Seth looked at me with a broad grin plastered over his face.

"Hey!" He suddenly pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged him back feeling a little confused myself because Seth never hugged me before like this. I tried to step away from him but Seth didn't let go of me. That's when I noticed the girls glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill I would have died several times by now.

"Seth, the girls are glaring at me." I whispered to him and indirectly told him to let go of me. The girls here already didn't like me much because Seth talks to me and not them but now they would start hating me if they start to see us as a couple.

"I know." His grin got wider if that's even possible as he whispered back to me. I glared in the space thinking of his face.

"You are using me to get rid of them. I can't believe you Seth." I could clearly imagine Seth rolling his eyes at me.

"We are supposed to help our friends in trouble. See that girl in green tops, she is chasing after me since I got here. Please help me get rid of her." I sighed helplessly but decided to rescue him. Besides Seth saved me from the vampire in the woods so now it was my turn to save him.

"Fine, just come with me and don't look at her."

I succeeded in saving Seth that time and after that it became a regular thing for us. Everyday some love stuck girls would chase Seth for various reasons and I would help him out. The girls hated me for that and they were always up to making my life a living hell. But Seth and the other two always protected me from getting into trouble. Our friendship got stronger and deeper with passing time and one weekend Seth invited me for a bonfire party at the third beach.

I haven't met the whole pack together since they revealed their secret to me. I saw Jared and Kim everyday as they were my grandparent's neighbors. But I really wanted to meet the others as well. So I was very excited about it from the moment Seth invited me. I reached the party on time and found the whole pack there. They were stuffing their faces with delicious foods, nothing new about that.

"Hey guys!" I yelled out to let them know that I was there already before I could get closer to them. They all looked at me at the same time, some waved at me happily and some just smiled. Emily came over to me and gave me a warm hug.

"I was dying to see your face again" said Emily happily. I really missed them too. We walked together towards the pack.

"Hey Kid" greeted Sam with a smile. Getting a welcoming smile from Sam was a huge thing. I heard a lot about him from Seth. Sam's always serious, being a leader of a pack and all. He hardly smiles except for when he is with Emily. It caught the others attention as well when I got a hi and a smile from Sam.

"Sam, I never saw you greet any of us and we are your pack brothers, it's not fair" said Collin pouting his lips. Sam just shrugged his shoulders at him and walked up to a group of older looking people.

"Emily, who are they?" I asked curiously. Emily looked at the way I was looking at.

"They are the elders of the community. The man on the wheel chair is Jacob's father Billy Black, Seth and Leah's mom Sue and sitting beside her is Charlie. The older man talking to Charlie is Quil's grandfather. Sam controls the pack but they make the important decisions" replied Emily.

I heard about them from Seth before but never seen them in person. I was introduced to everyone there. After that Emily led me towards the food table where Rachael and Kim were talking about their weddings. I took a chicken sandwich and walked over to the boys. They were sitting around the fire on tree logs. I sat beside Seth who was busy eating couple of hot dogs. He didn't even bother to say hi to me. Annoyed I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Seth simply shrugged his shoulders at me and continued chewing as if I never talked. Leaving him in peace, I looked around the place and noticed a gorgeous looking girl who looked about eight or nine sitting on Jacob's lap and eating desert quietly.

Jacob was looking at her like she was his world exactly the way Sam looked at Emily, Jared looked at Kim and Paul looked at Rachael. I noticed another little girl on Quil's lap who looked about around four or five. Quil looked at her the same way. Jacob and Quil the both of them didn't make any sense to me. Why would these kids matter to them so much? Suddenly the girl with Quil jumped off his lap and came running towards me. She gave me a huge baby smile.

"Would yoww plaww withw me?" I didn't know why above all people the little girl chose to come to me. It really surprised me that the little girl even noticed me in the first place. I handed my sandwich to Seth to hold it for me for a minute but he started to eat that right away. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled up the little girl on my lap.

"What's your name?" I asked with a smile. Quil walked over to us immediately as if a magnetic force was working between him and the little girl.

"Her name is Claire. She seems to really like you." Quil stated as he sat right beside me and looked at Claire with eyes full of love and care. I have heard about Claire from Seth once. She is Emily's cousin but why Quil seems to love and care for her so much was a mystery to me. Claire looked at the other girl with Jacob and called her.

"Nissiew comew here." Jacob also came over with her. The more I noticed her the more I realized how inhumanly beautiful that girl was even at such a young age. God knows how she would look like when a teenager. The girl smiled at me politely.

"I am Reneesme Cullen but you can call me Nissie for short." I knew then that she was the vampire hybrid Seth talked about, Bella and Edwards's daughter. No wonder why she is so beautiful.

"I am Laila. I have heard a lot about you from Seth. It's nice to meet you finally." She looked at Jacob and he nodded. Nissie then touched my cheek and everything around me disappeared suddenly and I started to live in another situation. It freaked me out a little at first but then I remembered that Nissie got powers to project images in any one's mind. I saw what happen the time she was born, then her moments with her family and the pack, the fight with the Volturi, her hunting trips with her family. It was amazing reliving the past and I was completely thrilled to see her family, the Cullen family. They were so gorgeous and seemed nice too.

The session ended what seemed like after forever. My heart was beating faster and I was sweating like hell but my throat felt very dry. When I returned back to the present I saw everyone looking at me and Nissie with concern. No one talked for a moment and the silence was thick with tension and awkward as well.

"That was….. Awesome." I said deciding to break the uncomfortable silence and make the situation normal like before. Everyone relaxed and laughed at that. Seth handed me a cane of Coke knowing I needed that more than anything at the moment. I thanked him quickly and started to gulp down the life saving drink without taking a break. As a result I choked on it after sometime.

"Easy..easy!" Seth took away the cane from me and patted my back as small coughs escaped my throat. After eating and gossiping time ended, it was story time when everyone sat around the fire and listened to the stories told by the elders.

The stories were actually the true legends of the tribe and I felt like they were telling the stories mainly to me. I didn't hesitate to cry when the third wife killed herself. Almost everyone from the pack was smirking and trying hard not to laugh at me as I was trying to wipe away the tears from my face with the sleeves of my jacket but it just kept coming and coming. The same thing happens to me whenever I watch an emotional or a death scene in a movie. My whole face even my ears turned red. Seth handed me a napkin while laughing silently to himself. It made me really angry and I threw it back at him. I was already enough embarrassed in front of the pack. They were sure to tease me for this for the rest of my stay here and it already started.

Seth wanted to come with me to make sure I would get home safely. It was almost two in the morning. I agreed with him and we left the party together in my Blush. It was quiet for a few moments then suddenly Seth burst out laughing. I didn't need to ask him to know why he was laughing. I just shot him a death glare and kept driving.

"I didn't know you are such a cry baby" said Seth in between his laughter. My temper was rising up in a fast speed.

"I am not a cry baby but you surely are an insensitive jerk." I glared at him again but Seth laughed more to that. By the end of his laughter session he was breathing heavily and a few drops of tears escaped his eyes as well. He wiped it away with his thumb making me roll my eyes at him.

"I am sorry." He said after a while, feeling guilty for hurting my feelings terribly but I wasn't hurt like he thought I was but that didn't mean I wasn't pissed off at him.

"You should be. For god's sake, I save you from trouble all the time but when it came to saving me, you just went against me and teased me along with the rest of the pack. That's definitely not fair" saying that I turned away from him to prove my point and showed my anger at him.

"Hey I said I am sorry. You are over reacting now." I gaped at him for a moment as Seth said that then shot a perfect glare at him again.

_"Over reacting, huh? Wait till the school starts next week, Clearwater._" I thought to myself. I will be damned if I don't get him back for this. The silence fell over us again.

"I am really sorry if I hurt your sensitive feelings badly." Seth apologized genuinely this time. It lessened my anger but no way in hell or heaven I am going to spare him. To make the air light I chuckled a little at his apology. I decided to forgive him for now.

"The first rule of friendship Seth no sorry and no thank you." Seth relaxed beside me as I said that and changed the topic.

"Do you know you are the third outsider ever to know about our secrets?" I shook my head.

"Who is the first and second one?" I asked with interest.

"The first person was Bella. You know all about her and then Jake told everything to her father Charlie." I nodded to him with a wise look of understanding.

"You told me that Jake was in love with Bella but she married Edward and gave birth to Renesmee. So why does Jacob love Nissie so much? I know Nissie is a very sweet girl and it would be hard to hate her but-" I couldn't find the right words to finish the sentence.

"I haven't told you about one thing yet" said Seth slowly looking down at his own hands. What else is there to know? I wondered. I waited for him to speak but he didn't.

"Well, what is it? Can't you tell me about that?" Seth exhaled heavily.

"I will tell you about that tomorrow. Meet me at the first beach in the afternoon." I nodded my head knowing whatever it is, it must be very important and Seth needed some time before he tells me about that. We said good bye to each other and Seth ran into the woods. I needed some sleep but couldn't get any easily. I stayed awake for a long time, thinking about the secret thing.

**AN: Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Please let me know if there is any mistake in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Imprint 101

**AN: Hey guys, I am uploading another chapter though I am not sure if you are liking it or not. I hope who ever going through the story enjoys reading it. Please drop a review if you could and help me to know how am I doing or what do you think about the story.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: Imprint 101**

It was hard for me to wait up patiently till the afternoon. Each minute felt like hours to me. When the long waited afternoon came after all, I was set to go to the beach. The first beach was close to the house so I walked there and found Seth already sitting on the sand, waiting up for me. He must have already sensed my presence from miles away so it didn't startle him when I jumped up on him from behind.

"You are not funny." I complained because I wasn't able to scare him. He just smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes like usual. I sat beside him and asked eagerly.

"So, what is the big secret thing that you haven't told me yet?" I tried to sound casual about it but mentally I was dying to know. Seth took a deep breath as if he was about to confess a crime or maybe murder.

"There is a thing called imprinting. It's a wolf thing." I nodded my head and urged him to continue.

"By imprinting a wolf can find their mate. When a wolf imprints on someone nothing else matters to them. That person becomes their whole world. They can die for them and they can kill for them. The wolf would protect his imprint at any cost because if something happens to the imprint the wolf would die in grieve too." I listened carefully to everything he said about imprinting. From what Seth told me I understood that the imprinting was a very delicate and serious thing for the wolves.

"So, Emily, Kim, Rachael are Sam, Jared and Paul's imprints?" I asked and Seth nodded lightly.

"Embry also imprinted on a girl named Chloe. You haven't met her yet. She is out of state for about one month now but she would come back next week. Embry is giving everyone a hard time during patrolling. It's really painful to be away from your imprint." I noticed that Embry was very upset at the party yesterday but I didn't know the reason behind it back then.

"So, Quil and Jacob imprinted on Claire and Renesme. But how did that happen? They are only kids. It's sick to even think about it." Seth gave me a look that said 'are you crazy?' and I looked at him confusedly.

"Quil and Jacob are nothing but big brothers to them. They would die to protect them but they have nothing romantic. How could you even think that, gross?" I gaped at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey don't tell me gross. I am learning about this imprinting for the first time. Besides you are the one who said that the ultimate reason for this is to make stronger wolves." Seth shook his head at me hopelessly as I turned away from him with a loud angry huff.

"Look we don't age. Quil and Jacob will eventually be together with Claire and Nissie but only after they are old enough. For now they are just their brothers and protectors, okay." I nodded in understanding and asked another question that came into my mind, which I already knew the answer to though.

"You haven't imprinted yet, have you?" Seth shook his head.

"Me, Collin and Brady are the only ones left along with Leah. But she probably would never imprint." I have heard about Leah, the first she-wolf of the history. I haven't seen her after the first day. She was out of town as she wanted to stop phasing so that she could give up being werewolf and start a normal life but so far it hasn't worked yet. We were standing near the water and I was throwing rocks in it. I didn't know why but I love to do it whenever I am near vast amount of water.

"What's the catch with Leah and Sam?" I finally asked already knowing a little that it was a touchy subject for the wolf pack. Seth explained to me how Leah was in love with Sam and they were supposed to get married but then Sam imprinted on Emily and Leah's life was destroyed.

I felt bad for Leah but there was no one to blame for it. Sam didn't know something like that would happen. But Leah couldn't move on from Sam so she stayed away from him and the pack as much as possible and save everyone from the trouble of suffering her pain. The rejection caused Leah to turn into a bitter bitch but personally I think that she became bitter to make herself strong and survive the odds.

"Is this why you don't want to date anyone else but your imprint? So that you wouldn't have to break someone's heart." Seth nodded his head slowly and looked sad after confessing that. I gave him a hug to comfort him in his sorrow.

"Don't worry you will find your mate when the right time comes." Seth broke away from my embrace and walked a little distance away from me. He looked frustrated and desperate at the same time.

"When the hell the right time would come? I am tired of waiting. Everyone around me got their mates. I want to be with my imprint too. I am sick of this loneliness." His sudden outburst didn't make me feel sorry for him though, actually it sounded pretty stupid to me. He was just seventeen for god's sake. Some people have to wait for a long time to get the right one for them. Edward was the best example for it. He had to wait for hundred and eight years to find Bella and get her. How could Seth get tired of waiting already when he loves to be like Edward so much? It was out of my understanding.

"Seth dude, have patience. It will happen sooner or later."

I didn't even realize that an entire month has already passed away. I never thought I could manage without mom for so long. And now it seemed that I was not so useless after all. My relation with the pack deepened more with passing time especially with Seth. We were best friends but we fought and argued a lot with each other. We promised that we will always stay in touch even after I leave this place after two months. We also promised to visit each other whenever we could get the chance to do so. I may not live in La push but the memories of this place will always stay with me.

There's one incident that I will always remember. It happened not so long ago. It was like any other normal school day. I walked up to my locker where Seth's recent stalker a girl named Kelly was hugging him tightly and poor guy Seth was desperately trying to get her away from him without hurting her physically or emotionally. Seth's face brightened up immediately when he saw me coming but I wasn't in the mood of rescuing him that time. I grinned evilly at him and walked up to them.

"Hey Seth, so finally you got your dream girl. Congrats." A horrified expression covered Seth's face and he gaped at me with wide eyes. The girl however turned to me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Excuse me, did you say something about a dream girl?" I nodded to her vehemently with a serious look.

"Seth's so shy you know. That's why he couldn't tell you how much he loves you and that he dreams about you every night. He can never stop talking about you." Suddenly the girl gave out an air piercing loud squeal, making both me and Seth jump back from our places.

With another loud squeal Kelly attacked Seth on his face and started to kiss him like crazy. I put a hand on my mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out loudly. What I didn't realize that Collin and Brady were there too and witnessed the amazing incident as well, moreover videoed the whole thing in their cell phones. They were laughing hard holding their stomachs but I didn't dare to make any sound there standing right next to them. However the look on Seth's face was hilarious and absolutely unforgettable.

"I wish I had my camera with me right now." I whispered to Brady as I was standing with them now and enjoying the show immensely.

"Don't worry I will send you a copy of mine." Whispered back Brady.

"Baby, I am all yours. God I can't believe you actually dream about me." Kelly kept saying all kind of loving cheesy words as long as she could.

The bell rang at that time telling us to go to our classrooms. Me, Brady and Collin the three of us headed for our classes as fast as we could before Seth could get to us. I will be killed with guarantee, if Seth could get his hand on me today. I managed to avoid Seth the entire school time and stayed most of the time with Brady and Collin. But Seth got to me when I was walking through the parking lot towards my Blush. He was standing right next to Blush waiting up for me with a murderous look on his face. I turned around and decided to walk away from there and get to home by another way. Better walk home than get killed by an enraged werewolf but unfortunately Seth spotted me before I could get away from there and he started chasing me right away. We ran for about ten minutes like a cat and dog.

"Stop…stop…. I give up." I said panting heavily, coming to a stop. I raised my hands up in surrender. Seth was a werewolf so he wasn't even sweating. Seth stopped to let me catch my breath.

"You are the worst kind of friend, you know that." He pointed a long finger at me dangerously but being so mannered and formal, I bowed down in front of him showing my gratitude.

"It's entirely my pleasure." I said humbly. I backed away quickly as Seth tried to get to my throat to choke me. Then suddenly I left the ground before I knew it. Seth was holding me high up from the ground and he threatened to drop me.

"Okay….okay I am sorry….. I am sorry…..Seth please put me down." After pleading with him for five long minutes he put me down looking all victorious.

"Now you know who the boss is?" And he pointed two thumbs at himself proudly. I rolled my eyes at him with a disgusted face and said some smug things about him, misusing his strength on a weak girl like me and all that. And obviously it started another argument. But in the end of all the arguments of the day we were both laughing with each other and headed towards the parking lot to get our cars and get back home.


	8. Chapter 8: An Invitation

**AN: Sorry guys for updating so late. I was extremely busy these past few days. Anyway this is another chapter for you. I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks to every one who read the story and reviewed it. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8: An Invitation **

I was sitting in the living room, watching TV but felt really bored. Suddenly my cell phone went off and when I checked the caller's ID I found that it was Seth.

"Hey Seth what's up?" I asked casually.

"Hey, you are coming to Emily's today? Chloe and Leah would be there too." I really wanted to meet Chloe but I wasn't sure about Leah. The things that I have heard about her. I really didn't want to get on her bad side for sure.

"I will be there at four thirty." I replied with confirmation. It took me approximately half an hour to get ready and arrive there.

Chloe was a really nice girl. She was perfect for Embry in every way. Leah on the other hand didn't even reply to my hello. But I was grateful anyway that she didn't acknowledge me because Paul was nagging her about something and Leah tried to phase in the room to tear him off into pieces. Leah in one phrase was a time bomb, with a warning of 'stay away from me as much as possible'. I fixed that warning in my brain and decided to stay away from Leah for the rest of my stay in La Push. I got a call from mom while I was talking with Chloe and Kim. She was telling me about how she and Embry met the first time.

"I am sorry I have to take this." Saying that I went outside of the house to avoid the noises.

"Hey mom, guess what? I am at Emily's right now and I finally met Chloe and Leah. They are really nice. Chloe's been telling me how she met Embry just before you called." Mom giggled a little hearing me blabber without any pause in it.

"I should hang up then; I know how much you enjoy hearing real life love stories. I am happy that you're having fun" said mom sounding pleased.

"I miss you mom." I said in a low tone of voice. Suddenly I started feeling a little sad. I missed mom a lot.

"I miss you too baby. Just hold on for two more months then I will take a long vacation and we will spend the entire time together." This new information definitely cheered up my mood to the highest peak.

"Really?" I exclaimed with excitement, jumping up and down as well.

"Promise…. Now go back to your friends. I can't wait to meet everyone and thank them personally for keeping my angel so happy." After that we hung up saying good byes to each other and I re-entered the house but the atmosphere was changed completely as if someone died suddenly. The air was heavy and the boys were all looking at me angrily, some even disappointingly and the girls were looking nervous too. I frowned at them with confusion.

"What happened? Why are you guys looking at me like I have killed someone." I looked at Seth for a hint but he too looked pissed off for some unknown reasons.

"No worse" said Embry glaring at me openly. I was completely taken aback by that. I started to get worried too because I had no idea what they were accusing me of.

"Laila, we trusted you and you just broke it" said Quil and looked away from me as if ashamed of me. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him.

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" Right then Jake came over to me and stood right in front of me in his full height which looked rather scary to me at that moment. Emily tried to stop Jake from getting closer to me but Sam stopped her.

"You told every thing about us to your mother when you knew it is a tribe secret." I really wanted to punch him in the face for even thinking like that. But I knew doing that, I would only hurt myself and he wouldn't even feel it so I kept my hands to myself.

"Are you crazy? You must have lost it completely Jacob but I haven't. Do you honestly think I am that stupid to tell my mother about your wolfy side and freak her out? I definitely don't want my mother to get a panic attack and land her in a hospital. She just knows about you as my friends, that's it." Everyone visibly relaxed and looked a bit embarrassed as well for overreacting like that and I think they should.

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Jake again. I simply glared at him dangerously and he got his answer right away.

"God, you guys are such drama queens." It damaged their reputation badly and they immediately protested against it.

"We are not drama queens." Jared defended his pack brothers, crossing his arms over his chest to prove his point and everyone else nodded with him. I couldn't stop myself from snorting darkly at that.

"Really, the way you guys were looking at me, it scared the hell out of me." After arguing a little more on that topic, everyone got back to whatever they were doing before.

Emily then informed us that she ran out of sugar and that meant no chocolate cake if there is no sugar in the house. Me, Seth and Jake went to the grocery store to get sugar in order to help Emily and ourselves as well. However Emily handed us a long list when we were getting out of the house. We headed towards the store. To cover up everything we individually started to collect the things. Suddenly a cart hit me from behind and I fell forward but not before pushing my cart ahead unintentionally which hit Jacob who was standing near by right in front of me. Thankfully Jake stood his ground so it didn't create a mess in the shop like it was supposed to. Seth came there running instantly.

"Sorry guys, I lost control of the cart." Oh so it was that little devil. I was hundred percent sure he took his revenge on me for this morning. He got caught in the class eating because I didn't warn him about the teacher coming his way and it got him into detention for the whole week.

"Seth, you idiot" scolded Jake glaring at him while pulled me up into a standing position. I faced Seth with a deadly look as well.

"Seriously Seth, couldn't you have found a better way to kill me?" Seth huffed at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't do that on purpose." I wanted to jump on him right then and there and do some serious damage to him but Jacob pulled me away before I could attack.

"Behave, you two. And Seth you are running extra patrol today and tomorrow." I grinned widely and did a little victory dance behind Jake's back as Seth tried to talk himself out of this punishment.

It was the middle of the second month of my stay in La Push and It was Reneesme's birthday. Everyone especially Jacob and Seth were very busy for the upcoming event. They were staying over at the Cullen's and helping them out with arranging for the party. The rest of the wolf pack would go there when needed and give them extra hands. It would be a huge party and lots of guests are going to come to attend the celebration. Seth even missed school for the occasion, so I hadn't seen him for over four days and I wouldn't until the party is over.

While Seth was absent, I hung out with Collin and Brady at the lunch period. They were fun to be with but I missed Seth a lot however I would never admit that to anyone. The day before the party I thought about going to Emily's with Kim. Alice Cullen has picked out dresses for everyone and she sent them over at Emily's. Kim was going to get hers from there and I just tagged along with her as I had nothing to do at that time. All the imprintees were there already checking out their dresses. They were very pretty and perfect for each one of them. I must admit that Alice got a high sense of fashion. Emily came over to me with a very beautiful black and silver dress in her hands. I thought it must be for her that she wanted to show me.

"Emily, it's gorgeous. You would look beautiful in it." Emily shook her head though.

"It's not for me, it's for you." I frowned at her in confusion and stared at her dumbly.

"For me? But why? I am not invited to the party." Chloe chimed in before Emily could speak up.

"Don't be stupid, of course you are invited. Here is the invitation card for you. It came along with the dress." I took the card and read it. They did invite me to the party.

"But it's a family party and I haven't met the Cullens before." Emily handed me the dress which I took hesitantly.

"You will get to meet them at the party. Besides you are a family friend and know their secret. They really want to meet you too." I wasn't very sure if I really wanted to go to the party but if I don't then it wouldn't be nice of me. So I accepted the invitation and prepared myself mentally to meet the Cullens finally.


	9. Chapter 9: The Birthday Party

**AN: Hey everybody I am back with another chapter for the story. First of all Thanks a lot to Sendok98 for reviewing my story. And thanks to the others who read this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Sorry for any mistake that I might have made in it. You are welcome to point out any fault in the story. It's my humble request that you write a review to it because it's really important for me to know what do you think of the story and should I continue or not? thanks.**

**Chapter 9: The Birthday Party**

On the day of the long awaited birthday party, I asked Brady to pick me up at seven for the party. I wouldn't have bothered him but I didn't know the way of the party house where the event is supposed to take place. However, it was a surprise for me when Seth came instead of Brady to pick me up. I thought he would be very busy attending the guests at the party. That's why I didn't ask him in the first place.

I was wearing the dress Alice sent me like everyone else. It looked perfect on me as if it was meant for only me. I wondered how she could pick it up for me without seeing me for once in person. The dress alone made me look so pretty that I didn't have to do much with my hair. I just had my hair tied up in a French bun and some loose twisted bangs falling over at the sides of my face. Though I looked beautiful but I bet others at the party would look breathtaking. And my nervousness increased more when I saw Seth staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time. I had to snap my fingers in front of his face to bring him out of his trance.

"Hey, are you ready to leave?" Seth stammered a little while asking that question which meant he was nervous. But I couldn't find any reason for him to be nervous. Shrugging off that thought off of my mind, I nodded and walked past him to Jacob's rabbit which he must have borrowed. Seth followed me to the rabbit silently but I felt his eyes on me which made me a little more uncomfortable.

There was something different about his stares on me but I couldn't point it out. However, I cleared that thought off too and got in the passenger seat of the rabbit. Seth got in too and drove away from the house. I thought I had a lot of things on my mind to talk about with him but at the moment I couldn't think of anything. Silence never got in before when Seth and I were together but this time no one spoke for a while and it was really unnerving. Finally Seth cleared his throat.

"You are looking very beautiful today." Did Seth just compliment me? He must be someone else in Seth's disguise. I checked his forehead worriedly which clearly confused him.

"Are you feeling alright Seth? Since when did I start to look beautiful to you?" Jerking away my hand from his forehead, Seth rolled his eyes at me with a hard glare making me laugh harder.

"Shut up and sorry for complimenting you…. You are weird you know that. Most girls like to hear these things." I was relieved inwardly as he continued arguing with me and stopped giving me those weird looks. I liked him that way, being like a friend but just a minute ago I saw something else in his eyes for me which I don't think I want to see again. I could be entirely wrong though and it could be just my stupid imagination but whatever. After our little usual friendly argument ended I asked what I wanted to ask Seth since I saw him.

"Where is Brady? He was supposed to pick me up." Seth seemed to get angry for a second but it disappeared quickly.

"He couldn't come and I wanted to pick you up myself. Why? Are you disappointed that it's me and not him?" Seriously what got into him lately? Why would I be disappointed? Maybe staying with the vampires for these past few days has affected him like this but I knew very well that it was not a logical explanation.

I didn't want to response to such a stupid question so I stayed quiet. The tension between us grew up with every passing minute as I kept looking away from him with an angry frown on my face. Seth also kept his eyes straight on the road for a few moments waiting for my apology which he was never gonna get in the first place. After a while I heard him sighing in defeat and a moment later he apologized to me.

"I am sorry Laila. I don't know what got into me. Look we haven't seen each other for quite some time, let's not ruin our moods." I decided to let it go this time. Seth was right after all. We were heading for a huge party; it wouldn't look good if we stay upset there.

"How many people are going to come there?" I asked making the situation normal like nothing ever happened. Seth eagerly answered all my questions. He told me everything that happened while he was there. How he had fun with the Cullens while arranging for the party. I learned that there would be very less humans at that party and many vampire covens would come to wish Nissie happy birthday. It did make me a little nervous but I knew I had nothing to worry about my safety. The whole wolf pack would be there too, along with their imprints.

Soon, we arrived at a mansion looking beautiful party house that already looked full of people. The party started long before we had arrived and everyone was busy talking to each other and dancing. As for the wolf pack eating would be appropriate to say. They were really enjoying themselves. Seth dragged me inside the house and took me straight to meet his favorite couple Edward and Bella. They acted as if they already knew me very well, Bella came over to me and gave me a friendly chilling hug and Edward greeted me with a charming smile.

"Thanks for coming. We really wanted to meet you" said Bella. She looked more beautiful than I remembered seeing her in Nessie's memories.

"I am really honored that you invited me here." I said really meaning it. My confession made the vampire couple smile at me.

"Seth never stops talking about you" said Edward while glancing at Seth for a second. He looked outstanding; his beauty could make any normal human girl like me feel dizzy. No wonder why Bella was head over heals for him when she was a human.

"It's the same with me. Seth never stops talking about you guys. It's the first time we are meeting but still I know almost everything about you. It's really amazing." While we were talking the rest of the Cullen family came over and introduced themselves to me and welcomed me at their party with open arms.

Alice also gave me a hug like Bella but her hug turned me blue for the tightness in it. After chatting a little more, the Cullens got busy welcoming the other guests that arrived at the party and Seth left me alone too because Jacob needed him for something. I looked around and found Emily, Kim, Rachael and Chloe standing near the dancing floor and watching some couples dancing. I started to walk over to them deciding to stick with them for the rest of the party. But someone blocked my way before I could reach them. It was a vampire, a handsome male who looked older than me but by only two or three years top. His eyes were honey color so he must be a vegetarian one and considered harmless for humans. He extended his hand towards me.

"Hi, I am Michael." I took his hand which was cold as ice.

"Laila." I said my name while shaking hands with him. Michael smiled at me that took my breath away for a moment and I was positive that I must have blushed when he openly checked me out.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Before I could say anything, he dragged me in the dance floor. I was sure to land in hospital at the end of the dance. He was making me move so fast that I lost my balance many times already. Michael chuckled when I stepped on his foot. He must be thinking I am an awful dancer.

"You really don't know anything about dancing, do you?" And I was right in my assumption, moreover he was mocking me for being so lame. But suddenly a fire started to burn me from inside and I felt like challenged and angry too.

"Wait a moment." I whispered to him and went to the DJ who was playing the music. I asked him to change it to the one I wanted him to play for us. He started to play the requested song and I went back to Michael with an attitude and held his hand confidently. We started to move along with the music and I danced smoothly with him this time. He made the moves harder and faster but I danced along with him, taking up every challenge he threw at me. In our little dancing battle the thing I didn't realize that we got ourselves numbers of viewers who were standing around us.

The song I had chosen ended on time but Michael didn't let go of me. And then another song started but it was kind of a wild and a bit lust filled music, something I never heard before in my life. I wanted to stop but Michael didn't let me and made me move with him. He was touching my body seductively while dancing with me and I couldn't find any will to complain to him. I became his puppet for that moment. Nothing was in my control, not even my own body. When the music was about to end he leaned in to kiss me and I never moved away from him.

We could only kiss for a few moments and then suddenly I was pulled away from Michael forcefully. When I turned around to find who did it, I found a fuming with anger Seth and an equally angry wolf pack. Even the Cullens had a disappointed look on their faces. I realized then exactly what I was doing and couldn't stand their gazes anymore. I practically ran out of the house while the others were murmuring things behind me.

I stopped where Jacob's rabbit was parked. I leaned against it while panting heavily, feeling out of air. I couldn't believe myself for what I did. I wasted my first kiss with someone I don't even know. I was feeling horrible for doing that. But it wasn't enough for that day and while I was living my own guilt, Seth came over there to make the situation worse for me. He turned me around to face him with such force that I almost fell over loosing my balance. He was looking dangerous and shaking violently. He could phase any moment now. I tried to get away from him but he grabbed onto my arms and stopped me from getting further from him. His grips were so strong that they were bruising my arms badly.

"Seth, stop it, you are hurting me." A cry escaped my throat but Seth didn't let go of me neither he had loosened his hold on me instead he growled loudly in burning rage. Tears flooded my eyes as the pain increased more. I didn't know why he was punishing me like I have done something terrible. What I did was wrong of me to do but there was no reason for him to behave like this. I struggled to get out of his hold but it didn't work and finally I ran out of my patience.

"For god's sake Seth let go of me." I yelled at him and as a result he thrust me into the rabbit and pinned me against it. I was trapped between the rabbit and him with no way to get out of there. I started to get scared.

"Why did you kiss him?" I never thought Seth could get so angry. I was feeling guilty myself for kissing someone stranger but why it would bother him so much? He has nothing to do with it. He had no right to treat me like this and it got on my nerves too.

"That's not your business, Seth." I snapped at him angrily. Not a very smart thing to do, making a werewolf angry when he was already so mad. I heard a growl from him again.

"You don't even regret doing it. I thought you were different than others but I was wrong. You are just the same as those sluts at school." I couldn't believe my own ears as I heard him saying that. Never in my life had I thought Seth would say something like that to me and for what, just because I kissed someone stranger. I pushed him away hard and this time he left my arms and stepped away from me. I started to walk away from him, hating him for saying that to me. But I had to say something back to him for insulting me like that. So, I turned around and walked up to him again and looked straight into his eyes.

"You know what, you are right, I don't regret kissing him and I would do it again if I want to. And from now on stay the hell away from me." I never got the chance to walk away from him because the next thing I knew, Seth had pulled me closer to him and crushed his lips on mine. At first I didn't understand what the hell was happening and when I realized that Seth was kissing me more like punishing me for talking back to him, I tried to lean back from him quickly and pushed him away with all my strength. But it didn't make any difference with him and Seth kept holding onto my waist with a strong grip.

Thankfully Sam and Jacob came there in time and pushed him away from me. Jacob noticed the bruises on my arms right away and he growled at Seth angrily. Then both of them phased into wolves right there and started fighting in the middle of the parking lot. The whole pack came out by then along with the Cullens. One more guilt added with the previous one which was for ruining their party like that. Edward got between Seth and Jacob and tried to stop them and Sam ordered Brady and Collin to take me home.

I got into their truck quietly and Collin drove us out of the parking lot fast. We stayed silent for quite some time. My head was totally jammed and I couldn't think of anything. I never thought the evening would turn out like this. I thought I would have so much fun but instead everything got destroyed. Brady was moving uncomfortably in his seat, clearly wanting to say something. I didn't encourage him like I usually do and kept quiet. But after sometime he couldn't help it and opened up his mouth to speak.

"I knew something like this would happen soon but didn't realize it would happen today." I frowned at him with both anger and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I had to ask him for the sake of my sanity.

"Seth is in love with you Laila but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even to himself. But when he saw you kissing someone else today, he couldn't deny it anymore and it got him angry. The thing he shouldn't have done was taking out his anger on you." Explained Brady wisely. Collin glanced at my reflection in the rear-view mirror of the truck. Checking that if I was okay or have I fainted already hearing that.

"How could that happen? He didn't imprint on me." I clearly remembered. The last time I checked Seth was still waiting for his imprint.

"That's exactly why Seth was denying his love for you but things are no longer in his hands. And to some level he thinks it's your fault that he is in love with you. That's why he was mad at you. Everyone knows the consequences for a werewolf to fall in love with someone else other than his imprint. It always turns out to be a disaster." Said Collin trying to make sense of the things that happened at the party.

"I can't believe it. How is it my fault that Seth fell in love with me? I wasn't even trying to make anything like that happen between us." Seth was the one who messed up things for both of us. How could he blame me for that? Well, I was not going to take that blame so easily on me. He is the one who fell in love, not me. I thought of him just as a close friend that's it. I never thought otherwise knowing very well that he is meant to be with someone else. Brady and Collin both gave me pitiful looks. I have to do something before the complication could get any worse.


	10. Chapter 10: Voice Of Reason

**AN: Another chapter for the story. Thanks to Sendok98 for your wonderful review and thanks to my two unnamed readers for reviewing the story. I really appreciate your reviews, it really means a lot to me and the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I will be looking forward for your amazing reviews eagerly. Once again I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes and you are most welcome to point out the faults in the story. **

**Chapter 10: Voice Of Reason**

The following day I called Nissie and apologized to her for ruining her birthday party by creating such a scene. I was feeling very guilty for that but she said it wasn't my fault. That I didn't have to feel guilty for whatever happened and that I had no reason to apologize for. Bella also told me that I didn't kiss Michael on my own. He had some sort of power that got me carried away and made me do what I did.

The Cullens were very sorry for that and felt themselves responsible for all the commotions that happened in the party last night. Nissie wanted me to come over to their house so that she and her family could make it up to me. I would have loved to go there but the things I found out from Collin and Brady last night made me decide to stay away from both the Cullens and the wolf pack. So I had no choice but to decline Nissie politely. Though it got her upset anyway. I felt terrible to do that too.

I knew from the beginning about what happened with Sam, Emily and Leah. I didn't want a situation like that for myself. Besides I would be leaving this place just in one month and less than two weeks. Another reason to why I shouldn't have any feelings for Seth at any cost. It would be best for me, Seth and his still unknown imprint that I stay away from him. And perhaps Seth decided to do the same as he started avoiding me every where as if I was a disease or something worse.

Collin and Brady would just say hi to me or smile at me once or twice when at the school but Seth would never look at me. Not even by mistake. I would sit alone in the cafeteria for the lack of friends. I was so wrapped up with Seth and the wolf pack that I never realized that I haven't made any friend outside of them. Students around the school made up their own stories and believed that Seth dumped me. The girls were extremely happy for that but they never stopped trying to get to me. Now that Seth was not there to protect me from them constantly, they were succeeding in making my life a living hell.

I even made mom worried because I would always talk with her in a fake cheery tone of voice and she knew right away that something was going on wrong with me. Mom would ask me again and again about what happened to me, so I lessened talking with her to avoid her questions. One week passed like that and no matter how hard I tried to be normal and be happy like I was used to, I couldn't do that. The memories of the times I spent with Seth, haunted me every night. It made me want to cry loudly. I missed him, I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't do that. And because of him I couldn't even meet the others from the pack whom I missed a lot as well. Heck I even missed Paul and his arrogant remarks.

I was miserable and so was Seth. I wouldn't see Seth much like before but whenever I saw him, he is always sad and upset. I knew by then that not only Seth but I was in love with him too. We both loved each other but couldn't get together because someday Seth will fall in love with someone else just by looking at her once. Someone who he will be destined to be with forever and no one else would matter to him anymore. After he would meet her. No one would matter. not even me. It seemed like a forbidden love where fate was separating us. For me it was more like a punishment for a crime I might have done unknowingly or in my past life. I just wanted to get out of La Push and be away from him. Watching him everyday but not being able to be with him or even talk to him became a painful thing for me. And it happened before I knew it. But each day seemed to take the time of a year to pass by.

Only one month left of my stay in La Push but things kept getting more tensed and more suffering. Then one day the unthinkable happened. Leah came by grandpa's house looking for me. I was both shocked and scared.

"Come with me." she ordered me and I followed her out of the house without making a single noise. We got into her car and she drove us to the third beach. It was completely empty and peaceful. All kind of bad thoughts were crossing my mind. We walked up to the shore line of the sea and stood their quietly for sometime. Leah took a deep breath before turning around to face me. I thought she would have a sharp angry look on her face but I was wrong. Her gaze was soft and friendly, not a usual thing for Leah Clearwater.

"I know what happened between you and Seth." I gulped down my fear along with the gasp that wanted to come out of my mouth. Was she here to confront me for hurting her brother? Everyone knew Leah loves her baby brother more than anything else in the world. Is she going to lash out on me?

"I know that both of you love each other and trying to resist that love because Seth didn't imprint on you. Seth saw what it did to me and he doesn't want the same thing for you and you probably have the same reasons to avoid him." I nodded my head slowly.

"We are not meant for each other Leah. We better forget-" Leah cut me off right away and snapped angrily at me.

"You are denying yourselves the true love for some supernatural shit. I shared the same thought as Seth before I left La Push for a month but now my opinion has changed on this. When a werewolf imprints they are forced to love that person. When Sam left me for Emily, it hurt like hell but we fell in love naturally just like you and Seth. Neither Sam nor Seth was forced by fate to love us. You can only get true love for once in your life. Don't let it go just because later it might cause pain. I hated my pain but I never regretted being in love with Sam for once. I think you should accept your love and live it as long as you can. You might not get another chance to fall in love."

Later that night, I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling like a dead person. What Leah said at the beach did make sense to me but I couldn't act on her opinion alone. I needed to talk to the person who understands me the most. So, after thinking a while I called mom at an unusual time. Mom sounded worried and desperate when she picked up the call. She really wanted to be with me at the moment knowing that her daughter wasn't perfectly alright.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" My voice sounded unsure and shaky even to myself. I didn't want to talk about this with mom but I had no other choice.

"Yes, sweetie. You know you can ask me anything." Mom sounded more concerned. I usually don't ask for her permission before asking her a question. My behavior definitely seemed strange to her and it was making her more worried.

"Mom, do you regret falling in love with dad because he left you in such short time? I mean you could have been with someone else and live happily for a longer time. Do you ever wish you hadn't fallen for dad?" The question must be hurting mom as it was hurting me to ask. I never wanted to ask her something like this but I had to do it so that I could understand my own situation and then make a decision about it.

"Why do you ask this, honey?" I was relieved to hear mom talking to me without any anger but she sounded sad which I disliked the most. I took a deep breath and thought about explaining the situation to her as much as possible without letting out any secret about the pack.

"Mom, what if I have fallen in love with someone who can leave me any moment, what would you do in my place? Would you accept his love for the short time being or never let it happen?" The question she asked next, I saw it coming from miles ahead.

"Laila, who did you fall in love with?" There was no point in hiding that to her anymore.

"I fell in love with Seth, mom." For a few moments we stayed completely quiet and none of us said anything. I heard mom clearing her throat obviously trying to speak up again.

"Does he love you?" I made a short yes sound.

"Are you upset because you have to leave him in one month and that's why you couldn't accept his love for you." I wish that was the only reason but it was so much more than that.

"No, mom that's not the reason we can't love each other. There are some other problems. Seth could leave me any minute if we do start a relation." I only hoped she wouldn't ask me too many questions and give me the answers that I wanted.

"Does he have some serious health issues?" I responded positively to that, better thinking that than knowing the real truth about Seth and his brothers.

"Mom, what should I do? I am lost." I said helplessly just the way I was feeling at the moment.

"Laila, when I met your father and fell in love with him, it was like heaven and it felt like I have achieved the whole world. When I lost your father I felt like dying and had no purpose to live on my life. At first I thought myself if I hadn't met your father in the first place then I wouldn't be going through the pain of losing him. I thought too that my life would be much better then it was at that time. But later I realized that not knowing your father would be worse than losing him. Everything has its bright side Laila. Yes, I did suffer from pain but the moments I got to spend with my love worth everything." Mom was saying the same things as Leah did.

"So, I should give us a chance?" I still needed some self persuasion on the matter though even if mom says yes.

"You are not me, Laila. You have to decide for yourself. If you think you can handle the pain then I think you should. But if the pain is too much for you then you could break beyond repair. It's up to you if you are willing to take the risk or forget the love." Even after talking to mom, I had to think over and over again to make a decision. And in the end I decided to talk to Seth tomorrow about it.

The next day Seth ignored me as usual but I went up to him myself. "Seth, I need to talk to you, it's important, meet me after school at the first beach "

I didn't let him speak because I knew he would deny to come but now that he didn't get the chance to say no, I was sure he would show up. And I was correct about that. Seth came with a very serious stern face and looked really annoyed. I had everything planned in my mind about what I would say to him when we will meet but now that he stood in front of me, I couldn't say anything at all. After watching me standing there like a mute for a few moments Seth started speaking up.

"Why the hell did you ask me to come here?" He tried to sound angry but couldn't do it properly. Every negative emotion he ever showed towards me was fake from the beginning and this time I could see that clearly. He doesn't hate me and it's visible in his eyes. I gathered up all my courage and thoughts. I will say all the things that I came here to say no matter what.

"Seth, I am tired of this ignorance we both are showing towards each other." Seth didn't say anything to that but his silence said that he wanted me to continue.

"What is this getting us except for pain and misery? I think it's time we should accept the truth that we love each other." All on a sudden Seth grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. A loud furious growl escaped from his chest. We were face to face with each other and he looked really angry. It did scared me but I tried to remain still.

"You are out of your mind. You know everything about Leah and what it did to her. The same things could happen to you too and then you're gonna get hurt, badly. So, it's wise that we forget about each other." Seth whispered every word through gritting teeth and he shook violently the whole time as if it hurt him even to say all these things to me. If only he knew that Leah herself came to me and wanted me to accept our love but I couldn't tell him that. Leah asked me not to mention her visit to anyone and I promised her that I won't.

"I can't stop loving you and neither can you, I know that. We have tried hard enough. Tell me, could you stop it? Stop thinking about me, stop caring for me, stop loving me because I couldn't do it, Seth. I just couldn't do it." Seth let go of my arms and looked away from me.

"Seth, I am not saying that we should be like a couple right away or start dating each other but I want my friend back. All my life I never had a friend like you and I don't want to loose you. Seth, I will leave this place in one month and may never come back again. Why spent these remaining days trying to hate each other? How hard could we fall for each other in just one month if we think ourselves just as friends? I know after what happened between us it would never be the same again. But I am sure nothing horrible would happen and our time together would be wonderful memories for both of us."

I understood that Seth needed some time to think about it so I left without saying another word to him. I could only hope that Seth would want to be my friend again. That's all I needed to remain sane for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11: The Daily Life

**AN: Thanks Wasipi and Sendok98 for your wonderful reviews. Your reviews really make me happy and inspire me a lot while writing chapters for this story. Well this is another chapter for you guys and hope you would enjoy reading it. It's gonna take two more chapters to get to the main theme of the story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please let me know whether its getting good or bad. Sorry for mistakes, please enjoy. **

**Chapter 11: The Daily Life  
><strong>

Seth came in my room through the window at night. I didn't expect to see him at that hour so it was quite a surprise for me. Seth must have been in his wolf form as he was only wearing cut off pants. Facing him I leaned against my study desk and crossed my arms over my chest. I waited for him to talk. Seth had to struggle a little to get out the words out of his mouth that he wanted to say.

"Laila, I am really sorry for being such a jerk to you and for treating you the way I did. You are right. We shouldn't try to hate each other neither we should try to resist the love we feel for each other. We can't stop living for the fear of death just like I shouldn't stop loving someone for the fear of imprinting. But I need to know first before giving in, are you willing to take the risk? You do know that you could get your heart broken in this." I couldn't express my feelings properly with words at that moment, so I did what I thought would be the best way to answer his question. I went up to him and embraced him with all the love I felt for him. Besides, actions speak louder than words. Everything settled out between me and Seth in no time but we feared to tell this to the others. And when we told everyone about what we decided to do with our new developed feelings, we received the exact response we expected to get.

"You guys are completely out of your minds" said Embry breaking the silence that had fallen over us after Seth and I broke the news to the others that we have decided to be together as a couple from now on.

"Laila, you know everything and Seth you too? You should make her understand, not encourage her" said Jake disappointingly looking at me and Seth.

"Guys, please, just listen to me. I know everything about you guys and I also know that Seth could leave me any time and I could loose him forever….. But I am willing to take that risk." I knew it would take a lot more than that to convince them. Why can't they understand that I can endure the pain of loosing Seth but not the pain that I would get for not loving him? I don't fear getting hurt, I am strong like my mother and I can hold up for myself. What if Seth never imprints? What if Seth's imprint hasn't even born yet? What if he imprints when he is hundred years old? I won't even survive that long. Yes, it has its own risks that Seth might imprint tomorrow or ten minutes later but I was willing to take any risk just to be with him for sometime. I wanted to know how it feels to fall in love and be with that person even if it was just for a moment.

"You don't know about the pain yet dear. It's not so easy to get through it." Even Emily didn't support us. Though, she had her own reasons for saying that. Emily still regrets hurting Leah and ruining their friendship.

"Emily is right Laila, you have no idea what it feels when you loose your love. I know it and it's like hell. Do you know how many times I considered killing myself when I was in love with Bella and she left me for Edward? I couldn't have got better if Nissie hadn't come into my life. But you won't imprint on anyone and you would have to live with that pain forever like Leah." Jacob said trying to make me understand his point. Sam got a little uncomfortable when he said that. I could only smile at that. If only they knew that Leah was the one who asked me to give us a chance.

"Seth, you were used to live in Leah's head. You know the pain. How could you think of doing that to her? Jacob, say something to him, will ya?" Quil usually doesn't get involved in matters like this but this matter was apparently very serious for the whole pack. Jacob was still a little pissed off at Seth for that party night and this issue pissed him off more. Jacob didn't even talk with him properly after that night. The only people supported Seth were Leah, Collin and Brady. But they didn't dare to voice there opinion. However, Leah seemed to be on the verge of yelling at the pack for being so stubborn on this matter. Especially because they were setting her example in front of me to talk me out of this madness. Paul didn't care much about what we were doing. As long as his pack and his imprint Rachael are not endangered, he was okay with any kind of shit. The girls stayed out of this matter but Sam was the one who listened to everyone carefully but didn't say a word about it. Sam was still very uncomfortable about this whole imprint thing.

"I don't think it's such a serious issue guys. I mean Laila would leave La Push anyway. Not to mention within a month. Let them date each other for a while. I mean how much it could hurt them." Kim spoke up among the imprintees for the first time. Jared gave her a quick kiss, obviously supporting her opinion.

"I think Kimmy is right guys. They won't even get the chance to deepen their relation in such short time. I think Laila is strong enough to handle a little break-up" said Paul smirking at me but it made me feel disgusted because I knew what exactly was going through his mind at that moment. If Paul was thinking that Seth and I are gonna get physically involved then he was up for a huge disappointed. It wasn't about getting physical. It was about being with each other. I wanted to be with Seth and spend time with him. As much as I could within one month. After some more discussions we gained some supporters but Jake wasn't one of them. And as much as I knew him, Jacob was on the verge of giving Seth an alpha order to stay away from me.

"Jake, if you fear my sufferings than let me tell you this, my mother had nothing to do with supernatural stuffs but still she had to loose her love and suffer a lot for that. You are right that Seth could imprint on someone else and abandon me that instant. But are you sure that if I forget about Seth and fall in love with some other guy, he won't leave me for another girl or leave me alone in this world? Jacob if it's my fate then my love would be snatched away from me no matter who the person is, Seth or somebody else. Please think about it and accept our relation." I pleaded with him hopefully. Jake looked at Sam and to everyone's surprise Sam nodded to him meaning he approved of our relation.

After the pack agreed with us, Seth and I started a new life. We were hardly separated. He would follow me around everywhere I go and I would follow him to wherever he goes. Most of the time Seth would go to the Cullens and I would go there with him. The more I got closer to the Cullen family, the more I liked them and I became friends with everyone there like Seth and Jacob were. Esme and Bella loved to have me over there. I became a frequent visitor to their household along with Jacob and Seth. The Cullens accepted Seth and my relation before we could even tell them about it and they were really happy for us. The days we wouldn't go to the Cullens, Seth and I would go to the beach in the afternoon. We would talk for hours without any important topic to talk about. We were perfect for each other. But in our daily conversations, one question became common for me that I asked Seth almost everyday.

"Are you sure you haven't imprinted on me?"

Not only me but the whole pack wondered about it. Why Seth didn't imprint on me when it seemed that we are made for each other? Usually I tried not to talk about imprinting but Seth would somehow always bring it up. And lately all our conversations turned up imprinting related. I never confessed to Seth that every morning I wake up and pray that Seth won't imprint today and every night before going to sleep I would thank god for that. Most of the nights Seth would sleep in my room with me except for the nights he got his patrolling duties. He really hated them. The day we shared our first kiss, I was so nervous but then everything turned out just perfect. Kissing Seth was like going on a short trip to the heaven. I often wondered how he got to be such an expert kisser. And I would often tease him about it, saying that he must have kissed dozens of girls to reach this level. It succeeds in pissing him off every time. Falling in love didn't stop us from teasing each other or put an end to our bickering or the arguments for that matter. It seemed to increase more with our love.

It was a rare day in La Push. The sun was shining brightly in the sky with no clouds at all. We were hanging out in Sam's house as it was Sunday which meant no school for the day. The girls were cooking and the boys were as usual whether playing house games or bothering the girls. Suddenly Brady came running into the house with such horrified expression as if the world is about to come to an end. Everyone got worried immediately thinking something terrible has happened.

"What's wrong Brady? What happened?" Jake asked thinking of a serious vampire situation. Or something worse.

"Collin…..Collin…..Collin." Brady could only say Collin's name in between taking deep breaths. He ran so fast that even as a werewolf he ran out of breath.

"Collin what? What happened to him?" Sam got more worried thinking something bad must have happened to Collin. Brady inhaled a long deep breath and calmed down first.

"Collin's dead." He finally said. I was shocked to hear that just as everyone else. What could have happened to him? He was fine yesterday. Was there a vampire lurking in the woods that they missed during patrolling? Nothing else could have killed Collin. I was on the verge of tears.

"Tell us exactly what happened?" demanded Jake right away.

"Collin imprinted on our new English teacher." Said Brady with serious tone of voice. Wouldn't you want to kill him right now? He scared the hell out of us. I seriously wanted to choke him to death. However Seth did that favor for me and smacked the back of his head hard. If Brady was a normal human, his skull would have broken in two.

"OUCH, What the hell man? Take it easy dude." Sam and Jake both glared at Collin and he shut his mouth immediately.

"Where is Collin?" asked Quil. Grabbing a muffin, Brady hopped up on the kitchen counter and explained the whole situation and what happened.

"We were just curious about who is the new English teacher. So we went to check out. On the way we saw a young woman unloading her car and carrying some heavy boxes inside her house. We thought we should help her. When we approached the house and Collin looked into her eyes for the first time, BOOM. He imprinted on that lady. Later we found out that she is the new teacher of our school and she is twenty five, almost ten years older than Collin. So, technically Collin is dead because no girl in their right mind would want to date someone ten years younger than her."

"She is not married, is she?" asked Chloe nervously, fearing the answer. Brady shook his head.

"Nope, she is not. Thankfully. And it seemed that she is feeling the imprinting pull already" said Brady. I really wanted things to work out between Collin and his new imprint.

"What's her name?" I asked Brady curiously.

"Ms. Evelyn Grant from New York, the new English teacher of La Push high, joining from this Monday."

I felt a little sad for Collin. Not only his imprint was older than him but she was his teacher as well. Brady was right. Collin really was in big trouble. The age difference was too much and in this case the girl is older. I would never understand this imprinting thing. Why it forces the wolves to be with someone completely imperfect for them?


	12. Chapter 12: Mom's Arrival

**AN: Sorry for updating so late. I have been very busy with stuffs. Anyways this is another chapter for you where I am finally bringing in Laila's mom just like you wanted. Thanks so much makonaz and others for your reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and review it. Thanks**

**Chapter 12: Mom's Arrival  
><strong>

In the evening of the day Collin imprinted, Seth was taking me to a place. It was supposed to be a surprise for me. Any other time, I would've felt excited but unfortunately I wasn't feeling very well. Mentally though, not physically.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked me with concern filled voice. He obviously noticed my upset and disturbed face.

"I am scared Seth." I said after thinking a bit on whether I should or shouldn't discuss the matter with Seth. I wanted to talk with someone desperately since I heard about Collin imprinting on Evelyn. Though talking with Seth might not be the best idea but I decided to tell him anyway. When I looked at Seth, I found him looking at me with worried eyes.

"Why are you scared?" He asked anxiously. I looked away from his eyes because I couldn't have answered the question while looking right at him.

"What if you had imprinted on Evelyn instead of Collin?" Seth was shocked to hear me say that. He quickly pulled over the car at the side of the road so that he could pay complete attention to me.

"Seth, I want your imprint to be perfect for you. Someone who would be able to understand you and love you more than me. Someone who you can love with your whole heart without any problem." Before I could say more, Seth captured my lips for a heated kiss to stop me from talking further. After the kiss ended Seth pulled me into a tight embrace and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled the scent of my hair deeply.

"There is only one girl who I can love with my whole heart and that girl is you. And I don't think so that I would ever imprint on anyone else." A smile spread across my lips as Seth said that to me in a husky low voice. Though it sounded very confident, it sent chills down my spine. I wanted to say something but Seth didn't give me the chance. He kissed me again. I understood he didn't want me to talk about him imprinting on someone else. Therefore I zipped my lips. Seth started driving again. He brought me somewhere I have never been before. It was a huge meadow with trees and green grasses surrounding it. The place was beautiful, very peaceful and romantic.

"Seth, what is this place?" I asked him curiously.

"This is the place where Edward was used to bring Bella to spend time with her when she was still a human and they called it their place. But they don't use it anymore so I thought we could make this our place now." I gave Seth a small kiss and looked around excitedly. We laid down on the soft grass, just looking at each other and getting lost in a beautiful dream.

"I will really miss you Seth." Suddenly it got out of my mouth before I could stop myself. My days of staying in La Push were coming to an end very fast. Whenever the thought of leaving Seth would come into my mind, I would get upset. I couldn't tell how hard the time would be when I will really have to leave him. Seth came closer to me. He was resting on his arm as he looked into my eyes from above. Half of his body was pretty much on top of me. Seth crushed his sweet lips on mine and engaged me in a passionate kiss. His other hand snaked around my waist. Making my heartbeat increase more. Did he have any idea what in god's name his was doing to me? I guess not. Seth left my mouth only to attack my neck and throat. He was successfully drawing pleasure filled moans from me.

"No matter where you go, you will always be mine." Seth whispered in a tone that I never heard before. It sounded strong and ordering, and at the same time it was filled with longing and desire. He kissed me again as if there won't be a tomorrow for us. But this time I didn't loose control on my senses like before.

"Seth, you do know I won't stay here for long now, don't you?" I said breaking off the kiss. Seth inhaled a deep breath to calm down. I could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. I hated myself for causing this pain to him by reminding him of my leaving. But I can assure that he won't be the only one suffering.

"I wish I could keep you here with me. I will wait for your return till my last breath." Seth meant what he said. I pressed my lips to his softly but didn't deepen the kiss.

"I know you will wait for me, but until you imprint." A silence consumed us and neither of us spoke for a while. We both got up into a sitting position, not touching each other anymore. Seth didn't like me to think about his imprinting but lately I couldn't think of anything else but that.

"Why do you think you won't imprint?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know what he was thinking when he said that to me back in the car. Seth took some time to answer that but I was ready to wait patiently for him all day long.

"Well, Leah hasn't. And I don't think any Clearwater would imprint. At first it seemed like a curse to me but now I think of it as a gift that we won't imprint." Seth seemed pretty confident about this however I wasn't.

"I don't think your theory of being cursed is correct Seth. Leah is different. She's a she-wolf. But you are just like the other male wolves. You never know when you are gonna meet the right girl for you and imprint." Seth frowned at me a bit angrily as I spoke so easily about his imprinting on someone else.

"You are mine. You belong to me only." Seth cupped my face with his hands. "And even if I do imprint, I will never stop loving you."

The following day after school, Seth and I went to Sam's to hang out with others as usual. And later Seth had a pack meeting to attain as well.

"Laila, when your mother is coming?" Emily asked casually but it turned everyone's attention to me.

"She would be here by the end of the week." I said hesitantly and as expected everyone yelled out in disappointment in unison.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Seth asked angrily and got out of the house. Jake quickly followed him out as well.

"It means your stay here for three months is almost over" said Brady sadly. I sighed out heavily. I knew this moment would come sooner or later. I didn't tell them about it before because I didn't want them to get upset about my leave so early. I wanted to spend some more precious moments with them before mom arrives and I have to leave this place with no promises of returning. But I would stay in touch with all of them, no matter where I go. And Seth, he would always be in my heart. Frankly, I don't think anyone else can get in there anymore.

I had no idea how one week passed by so quickly and before I knew it, it was time for mom to come to La Push. Mom said that she got a surprise for me but no matter how much I tried to be happy and excited about it, I couldn't subside the sadness of leaving everyone behind. Especially Seth. But that didn't mean I wasn't dying to see mom after three long months. I was very excited about her coming to La Push and finally meeting all of my friends. The pack arranged a welcome party for mom and they were all very eager to meet her. Seth, however felt nervous about meeting mom and so was I to introduce him to mom in person. Though mom knew everything about us except for the fact that Seth and his friends were shape shifters. But still it was a different thing meeting everyone in person. Mom wanted to meet Seth most of all. I asked Seth to be at grandpa's house when mom arrives but he wanted to meet her at the party in the evening. Along with the rest of the pack. I understood his hesitation and nervous and sent him away before mom made it to Grandpa's house.

Just as the door bell rang, I ran to open the door. And there she was standing. My beautiful looking angel like adorable mom. She smiled at me happily and spread her arms for me. I threw myself in her awaiting arms. Mom hugged me like her life was depending on me. I was holding her tightly too. I promised to myself that I will never let go of mom again like this. My own eyes filled with tears as I felt my mom sobbing lightly due to the over whelming happiness we both were feeling at the moment.

"I missed you so much mom." I said and she kissed my forehead and temples affectionately. She cupped my face and started observing it closely.

"You have become more beautiful, my angel. I can't tell you how I had been without you. I missed you so much baby. I promise you nothing like this will ever, ever happen again." Both of my grandparents looked at us with smiling faced. They had a little bit of idea of what we went through during the time of separation. After mom stepped inside the house, she hugged grandma and grandpa as well.

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of my daughter. I don't know how to thank you enough for this" said mom gratefully.

"You don't need to thank us dear. Laila is a very sweet girl. We consider ourselves lucky that we got the opportunity to spend some time with her" said Grandpa happily.

"She reminded me so much of Chris" said Grandma as tears came out of her eyes. I thought mom would get sad now but she looked at me and caressed my cheek softly. A small smile was gracing her lips.

"Yes, mom, she does." The situation was getting heavy and I needed to make it light for everyone.

"Mom, grandma made all your favorite foods. I bet you are starving right now." Mom laughed at that and agreed with me.

"Yes, I am really hungry right now but I better get a shower first. The journey got me very tired and dirty."

While mom took a bath, I helped grandma setting up the table for lunch. I had yet to tell mom about the party in the evening. God I was feeling so excited about mom meeting the pack for the first time. I wondered about mom's feeling too about meeting her daughter's friends and boyfriend for the first time. Mom came down to the kitchen looking fresh and relaxed. We all sat down to eat the delicious lunch that grandma made herself for her daughter like daughter in law.

"Tania dear, you will be staying here for a while, won't you?" asked Grandpa. They had no idea how much I wished for mom to take her long vacation here in La Push so that I could be with Seth for a little longer. Mom didn't answer his question right way and looked sadly at me. I understood that we have to leave soon. It visibly got me upset. Mom sighed heavily too.

"I am sorry dad; I can't stay here for a while. I have transferred my job here in Forks Medical Hospital so I have to stay here in La Push from now on." My head snapped up and all three of us were staring at mom with open mouths and wide eyes. I could not believe what I just heard with my own two well functioning ears. Did my mom just say that we would be staying here in La Push from now on? As in permanently? I couldn't contain my happiness anymore and I squealed out loudly enough to make everyone jump. I got off from my seat and ran to mom to give her a tight hug. I kissed her temples feeling overjoyed. My mom was not just the best mom. She was more than best. Mom laughed at my reaction. She was obviously expecting that from me. Grandpa and grandma both were laughing too and they were really happy that mom made a decision like that. I couldn't wait to tell Seth the good news. God, he would get a heart attack due to too much happiness. Even though it is kind of impossible for werewolves to get a heart attack. I was getting hyper and the happiness was making me overwhelming.

"Didn't I tell you, I have got a surprise for you." Mom said feeling happy to see her daughter so happy.

"Yes, mom, you are the best. Thank you so much." I wanted to call Seth and give him the good news right away but thought about surprising him with the news like mom. So I decided to tell him this in the party.

"We are very glad that you made this decision, honey. It would have got very lonely for us if both of you had left us at this age" said grandma feeling like crying again for the sudden happiness that went through us of all.

"Have you arranged for a house here?" Grandpa asked mom.

"Yes dad, I have already talked to the council of the reservation. They will arrange us a house near the La Push border so that the drive to the hospital won't be too far." Then suddenly I remembered something important.

"Mom, would you be working with Dr. Cullen at the hospital?" Mom looked surprised at that. I never talked about the Cullen's with her in detail.

"Yes, honey. How do you know him?" She asked worriedly thinking of the worst kind of things, that I might have got into an accident and had to meet Dr. Cullen for my treatment.

"Seth and others are good friends with his family." I said and mom sighed out in relief.

"When would you start your work here?" Grandpa asked her.

"From next week, I am on one week rest. I just want to relax and spend time with my daughter now. And of course meet her friends as well." It was time to tell her about the party.

"Mom, Seth and his friends have arranged a welcome bonfire party for you. It's at the beach this evening. Do you think you can go to the party? I mean it's okay if you want to take some rest tonight. It's been a long journey after all." But mom shook her head.

"Are you kidding me Laila? No way I am going to miss my welcome party." I grinned like a Cheshire cat. Things couldn't get better for me. We spend the entire lunch time talking. Later mom went to catch some sleep before the time of the party. I helped grandma cleaning up meanwhile. Tonight will be a big night for both of us. Little did I know my life was about to turn upside down?


	13. Chapter 13: A Shocking Imprinting

**AN: Thanks to everyone who are reading this story. This chapter is really short but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 13: A Shocking Imprinting  
><strong>

I insisted mom to wear a deep royal blue colored dress. It looked awesome on her. And it was both our favorite dress as well. Everything mom wears makes her look breathtaking but that particular dress seemed like meant for her only. I wanted mom to look perfect for the party for obvious reason. I would be introducing her to my friends for the first time. I didn't bother much with my own appearance though. The pack has seen me plenty of times before. We reached the party earlier than intended because both mom and I were thrilled about meeting everyone especially mom. Everyone was gathering around the fire while talking with each other like they do in every party. When we approached them they all looked at us. They recognized mom immediately. Emily was the first one to come and greet us.

"Welcome Mrs. Castle, we have been very eager to meet you." Recognition flashed in mom's eyes as well.

"You must be Emily. Please call me Tania. I have heard a lot about you from Laila. It's really great to finally meet you." Mom hugged her dearly which Emily returned happily with a big smile.

"Please come, I will introduce you to the others. Everyone here already knows a lot about you." We started to walk towards the crowd.

"Of course, you don't seem strangers to me too" said Mom. Emily started introducing her to everyone and everyone to mom but Seth was no where to be seen. I asked Jake with my eyes about him and he mouthed to me that he was inside the house. He must be feeling very nervous to meet mom but he has to do it. It seemed that I would have to drag him out to meet mom myself.

"Mom, you guys please catch up, I will be right back." Saying that I ran back into Sam's house. The party took place near his home. Seth was inside. When I entered the house, I saw him pacing in the room restlessly. Seth looked really stressed and nervous. I smiled to myself and went up to him slowly. I wrapped my arms around his rock hard abs from behind and planted a kiss on the back of his shoulder.

"What got my wolf so nervous?" I asked him, inhaling his scent deeply that always manages to make me feel dizzy. I heard Seth taking a deep breath.

"I am not so sure about meeting your mom. Something's not feeling right." He turned to face me with a worried expression on his face. I knew he was tensed up about meeting mom. But I had just the right thing to him cheer up.

"Well, I have a very, very good news for both of us that will cheer you up right away." Seth got curious instantly.

"What?" He asked. I thought about toying with him a bit before telling him the real good news.

"Well, take a guess first." Seth tried to guess but he couldn't get any where near the good news I was about to give him.

"Okay, I am feeling pity for you now, so here is the good news, mom told me that she has transferred her job in Forks medical hospital and we are gonna stay here for as long as we want." The look on Seth's face was priceless. It matched with a kid's face on Christmas morning who has just received his long wished gift. Seth engulfed me into a bear hug and kissed me passionately. For a while he looked very happy but then again his nervousness came back.

"What if your mom doesn't like me and asks me to stay away from you?" Seth asked worriedly. I stood on my toe fingers, increasing my height. I reached his lips and kissed him softly.

"Nothing like that is going to happen tonight. Everything's gonna be just fine. Mom likes you already. She is going to love you." Seth still didn't look convinced but I gave him an assuring look. I talked to him some more, increasing his courage. It made me confused though, as to why Seth was feeling so nervous and uneasy about the whole thing. It was not like he has to ask for my hand in marriage from mom tonight.

After a while, we both headed back to the party holding hands. Others must be waiting for us. I couldn't wait to introduce Seth to mom. I was hundred percent sure that mom is simply going to love him. The walk wasn't very long and the crowd soon came into our view. It seemed everyone was surrounding mom and they were having a really good time. Mom could attract people and make friends in no time. Jake saw us coming when we were very close to them and he waved at us. I knew everyone was eager to see mom's reaction after meeting Seth. Mom was talking with Chloe and Kim. Her back was turned to us. That's why she didn't see us coming right away. Letting go of Seth's hand I ran up to mom. I leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Mom, Seth is here."

I blushed a little as mom smiled. Obviously I felt a little shy and it was clearly visible for anyone to notice. Hearing about Seth, mom immediately got excited and turned around to see the person her daughter loved so dearly. Seth was standing behind her. He gulped down his nervousness as mom turned to look at him. She got a huge smile on her face. Seth looked up and my mom looked into his eyes. Their eyes met for the first time. And that's all it took. Their worlds began to revolve around each other. And that very moment my world was completely destroyed. I saw Seth literary stop breathing. And he looked at my mom as if she was the only person who existed in this whole world.

I found it difficult to breathe myself as I realized what just happened. I realized that from now Seth's world would begin with my mom and end with her. Nothing else mattered to Seth anymore but the woman standing in front of him. And me, I just became a blurry image in his eyes within a few seconds. I became someone he didn't even want to remember anymore. Mom couldn't take her eyes off Seth as well but the smile dropped from her lips. There was a frown of confusion gracing her face. Clearly, mom didn't have any idea what was happening between her and Seth. But I on the other hand knew very well, what the hell just happened.

"Seth Clearwater imprinted on my mother."

**AN: Guys I really need your help for the next chapter. I am going to ask you a question for that.**

**"If you were Laila, what would you have done in the situation she is in right now? The instant reaction when the reality hits her that her mother and her love of the life are meant to be together." **

**I would greatly appreciate it if you speak up your mind freely. I really want your opinion on this. I will write the next chapter according to your responses. If I am not getting any response from you guys then I will have to stop updating the story any further. So please, read and let me know your answers. **


	14. Chapter 14: Life After Disasater

**AN: Hey guys, it's good to be back. I have been gone for long now for my exams but now hopefully I would be able to update my story faster. First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their story alerts and favorite lists. The reviews were wonderful and it helped me a lot, thanks for that once again. And who ever went through the story I hope you enjoyed it. So this is another chapter for this story. Hope you find it likable. Reviews would be great, so guys please write a review to it and tell me what you think. Love you all, enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: Life After Disaster **

It has been twenty four hours already since the most cruelest thing that ever happened to me. I could literary hear my fate laughing at me. What happened last night at the party was beyond my wildest thoughts. And I still couldn't bring myself to believe that it actually happened. And I guess anyone in my place would have acted the same as me.

I always knew that Seth would imprint on another girl sooner or later. I hoped for the later one though. I had often thought about that person who would take my love away from me. But I never thought for once that it would be my own mother. This had to be a joke, and a very sick kind of joke. It can't be anything else but that. As I lay on my bed, staring at the window and watching the rain drops fall densely, I recalled everything that happened at the party after my world crashed down on me and shattered in million pieces.

**Flash Back**

_Everyone seemed to realize what happened quickly enough. They stood in shock just like me. Seth and mom still kept staring at each other oblivion to their surroundings. They were simply unable to look away from each other. I felt my knees shaking and soon it gave out and I started to fall over. Quil was standing close to me; he grabbed me before I could hit the ground. I was staring in the space and my eyes were unfocused as I felt completely lost. _

_My sudden half collapsed state seemed to catch mom's attention and she forced herself to look away from Seth. Breaking the trance in the process that they were in. Seth looked away too and saw Quil holding me as I was too shocked to stand on my own feet. Mom rushed to me and asked me what happened several times. She even shook me a little so that I would look at her and response. But I couldn't hear a thing mom or anyone else was saying. My mind stopped working a long time ago and I couldn't do anything else but be like a dead body._

_"What happened to her? She was fine just a minute ago." _

_Mom started yelling by then. She was losing her grip on herself. Tears threatened to flood her eyes and she turned pale in fear. Seth hesitated to get near me or say anything. He was at a lost himself and simply didn't know what to do. And he couldn't decide anymore what bothered him more that the girl he claimed to love most has just broken down or that his newly found imprint was on the verge of crying. And he couldn't comfort any of the two at the moment. Seth unwanted, started shaking. Sam and Jacob over came their shocked state in time and pulled Seth away from the little crowd that formed around me and dragged him into the woods without any delay. No wonder he would phase in there right away._

_Against all odds Leah came over to me not caring what others would think of her action. Jared and Embry tried to stop her from being near me thinking she might want to hurt me for causing her brother pain. Leah glared so dangerously at them with a furious growl that both of them backed down. She forced me on my feet and mom got more confused. She had no idea what happened to her daughter in the first place and it was making her crazy._

_"I am taking her to my place" said Leah to no one particularly but it was meant for mom. But mom immediately got against that._

_"What the hell is going on? What happened to her? I can't let my daughter taken away from me at such state. I am taking her to the hospital right now." Mom forgot all about being formal and friendly. Emily however understood that I needed to be talked to and needed to get away from the situation which included being away from mom as well at the moment._

_"Tania calm down. Let Leah take care of it. It's best for Laila" said Emily but mom looked at her as if she lost her mind._

_"Take care of what? I have never seen my baby like this before. I want answers and I am not letting anyone take away Laila anywhere." I didn't know what else mom said because I already started running away. Where? I had no idea. I just needed to get away from there, needed to get away from the reality. Leah followed me and caught up with me in no time._

_"Stop…Laila… stop!" She had to held onto me because I wasn't stopping. I tried to get out of her grips on me and run again._

_"Laila, stop it!" Leah shook me so hard this time that my senses snapped back to me and I finally could focus on what she was saying to me.  
><em>

_"Laila, stop running. You can't run away from it now." Leah said with soft painful voice. Something no one knew Leah had in her. I looked at her._

_"Seth….imprint….mom..." I was in too much shock to form a sentence properly. And strangely I wasn't feeling any kind of pain or any other emotions as if I was dead from inside somehow. Leah didn't answer me rather dragged me up to her house and forced me to sit down on the couch. She went into the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. She forced some cold water down my throat then sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders._

_I started to overcome the shocked state and that was the worst part. I finally started to realize completely what the hell just happened. Seth imprinted on my mother. He is meant to be with her. My mother is his soul mate out of all the people living in this damn world. Seth would fall for my mother, maybe he has already started to love her. Mom would also feel the pull towards him. In the end they would be together. The thought made me cringe from inside with disgust._

_ I took the half empty glass off the couch table and threw it on the floor with as much strength as I had in me. It shattered into pieces like my life the moment Seth imprinted on my mother. I stood up and started pacing restlessly. What would become of me and Seth now? And most importantly what would become of me and mom?_

_"What the hell just happened, Leah?" I yelled out then dropped myself beside Leah once again. "What the hell just happened?" This time only whisper came out of my mouth and tears filled in my eyes._

_"I am not sure myself Laila. I wish I could tell you" said Leah. "I can only hope that you are strong enough."_

_"How strong?" I asked out very clearly then I looked straight at her._

_"How strong do I need to be to watch my boyfriend and my mother falling in love with each other." I was surprised at my own bitterness as I spoke up this time but it didn't surprised Leah. She just sighed out heavily._

_"Don't make the same mistakes I made. Bitterness and cruelty would give you nothing but pain and loneliness." I felt like yelling at her and tell her to stop giving me lectures but I only sighed angrily and looked away from her. After some time Leah spoke up again._

_"You knew this would happen one day." This made me look back sharply at her again._

_"No Leah I didn't know this. I didn't know that one day I would lose my only love to my mother. It's sick Leah. It's sick to even think about it. She is not a random girl. She is my mother for god's sake." I inhaled a deep breath in order to calm myself down but it only fueled my anger and rage more. I spoke up again._

_"Yes, I knew Seth would leave me one day sooner or later. But I didn't know he would leave me for my mother." My voice was rising up with each word._

_"Laila, calm down." Leah snapped at me which made me glare at her._

_"I never bargained for this. I knew I would lose my love that I would lose Seth but I never thought I would lose my mother as well. I thought when Seth would imprint on someone and my heart would be broken I would find comfort in my mother. But now… how can I go to her knowing that she is the reason my love no longer exists." This time Leah sighed sadly._

_"Look though your situation is much more complicated than mine was, I know more than anyone else what you are going through right now. And that's why I am telling you this that no matter how hard you try to keep them apart or they try to ignore the imprint, it just won't work Laila. And the pack would no doubt support them if they want to be together, no matter how inappropriate that is." I was again collapsing._

_"What are you suggesting Leah?" I asked slowly. Leah stayed quiet for a moment._

_"Accept it Laila. I know it's gonna kill you but it would be best for at least others."_

**End of Flash Back**

After that I asked Leah to drop me home. She had waited for my answer but I never gave her that. I haven't spoken a word since then, not even to mom. Not caring for the first time that she was worried and totally confused about what was going on with me. Not to mention she was absolutely freaked out as well. She was considering admitting me in the hospital but maybe someone convinced her not to.

I hated everything. I hated coming here to La Push, meeting the pack, falling for Seth, taking mom to meet Seth and above all, I was hating myself because when everyone seemed to want me to accept what happened, I just couldn't help but hate them more for that. And it was not even their fault. It was no one's fault. So why should I be the only one to suffer? Why can't they see it from my point of view and put themselves in my place?

And because mom had moved us here in La Push for a very long time that meant there was no escaping it for me. In a few days we would move to our new house. At first it was a very good news for me but after what happened it felt like a death trap to me. Therefore after a long time of thinking I came to one conclusion. I may not be able to stop Seth and mom from being together but that didn't mean I have to stick around and endure it, every minute of every day. I deny to do that. I will leave La Push as soon as possible with or without mom. And that was my final decision.


	15. Chapter 15: Being Cruel

**AN: This is going to be the longest chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy reading it. Many thanks to earthlover for your review. And thanks to everyone who went through the story. But I am hoping to get more responses from you guys. Your opinion really helps me with writing the chapters. So please please please review the story. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Enjoy friends. **

**Chapter 15: Being Cruel  
><strong>

Mom had been checking up on me now and then. I was still in my zombie state. When she suddenly came back in my room within five minutes of checking up on me, I didn't bothered to acknowledge her presence like previous times. However, this time I shook from inside as I heard another voice with her. Seth was here and mom was talking to him and both of them were standing at my door. I bet that was why he came here, to talk to mom and comfort her and I probably didn't even matter to him anymore. It was obvious that he came to get close to his imprint, not to see me.

"She is freaking me out Seth. I don't know what happened to her. She isn't talking to me. She never behaved like this before. I don't know what to do. I can't see her like this. And I don't even know the reason for her to be like this. She was completely fine before the party two days ago. It seems like she is in shock or something." I heard her sighing out heavily. She was probably crying and I felt bad like I was supposed to but it only lasted for a moment.

"I am glad you came Seth. Maybe you could get her to talk. She hasn't eaten anything either." This was the reason my feeling bad for my mom just vanished. Mom has already started bonding up with Seth. I felt a painful twist in my heart and trust me it got more nasty when I heard Seth talking back to mom.

"Don't worry yourself so much Tania. You are gonna get sick like this. I will talk to her. Just take care of yourself, that's more important." Love and concern were dripping out of his voice. He never used such tone of voice with me. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't start screaming like I wanted to but my eyes become teary without my permission.

"I will leave you two alone" said mom and I heard her walking away from my door. After that Seth entered the room hesitantly as if he was coming here for the first time. He was totally unsure of what to do or what to say. He slowly walked over to me and sat at the edge of the bed facing away from me as much as possible. We sat in complete silence for a while and it was suffocating for me and perhaps for him too.

"Laila." Seth finally spoke up breaking the bothering silence between us. "I know you are going through hell right now. And believe me it hurts me to see you in pain. I didn't want this to happen myself. But you have to understand that this is something I couldn't control. I felt terrible that night after imprinting. I have been trying to stay away from her all this time. But now I understand that it's impossible for a wolf to fight the imprinting pull. You have no idea how much pain it caused me while I was staying away from my imprint. Even the mere thought of staying away from the imprint is like a nightmare and it threatens the very existence of a wolf." He sighed heavily and looked more stressed than before.

"I know that I promised you to fight it and continue to love you. I thought I was strong enough to hold back the imprinting pull but I am sorry Laila, I can't fight it even if I want to. I am not that strong." He looked at me now to see my reaction but all he got was my blank face. "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness because I encouraged you all the way and got you into this situation but I am still hoping for it, maybe someday-"

If Seth's talking to me did something, it increased my anger and hate more. I thought he would come to me and say that I will fight the pull of imprinting for you even if it threatens to kill me. I thought he still loved me enough and would do anything for me. And yes, I know that it was stupid of me to expect that after knowing everything about the damn imprinting. But it has been just two and a half days. How can he feel like this so fast? Instead of coming to support me, he was telling me indirectly that we can't be together anymore because now he is interested in my mom. I wonder what mom would do. Would she choose him over me? Nothing seemed impossible anymore. But unlike others I decided to keep my promise. A promise that I made to Seth and myself that when he imprints I won't get in their way. And it was time to let him know that and tell him what I have decided to do. So, I got up from the bed slowly.

"We need to talk" saying that in a low voice which was loud enough for him to hear, I went out of the house knowing he would follow me. Mom saw me getting out of the house and she kept asking me where I was going but I didn't say a word to her. I never thought I would say this but I didn't want to be near mom at the moment. Seth however stopped to assure her that he would bring me back safely. Then he headed out of the house as well. He caught up with me in no time. He looked pissed off and glared at me angrily.

"You shouldn't behave like this with your mom. If you want to hate someone hate me. Don't put her through hell. She doesn't deserve that." I didn't hesitate to look at him and glare back.

"And I deserve this." I snapped at him with my shaky bitter voice which kind of felt good. Seth glared at me more but didn't say another word after that. We kept walking far enough from the house and finally stopped at the first beach. As usual it was quiet and alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Seth spoke up again but this time his voice was full of anger. I turned to face him, something I preferred not to do. I took a deep breath.

"I just want you to know that I am keeping my promise to you. I won't come in between you and your imprint." His face actually brightened up hearing that and I mean literary but it made my inside cold.

"So, your accepting this?" Happiness was evident in his appearance and his voice. Not to mention he spoke up with a smile this time. But when I shook my head his smile faltered right away. He frowned at me with confusion.

"I am not accepting anything. It's not possible for any daughter to accept this if not insane." Seth glared at me dangerously again but I ignored that. "However, I have decided to leave La Push and go far away from here, from your lives. That's the best I could do." I thought Seth would feel relieved knowing that I was leaving him in peace but his face darkened after hearing this. Suddenly he was too close to me and grabbed both of my arms with such force that I felt like he wanted to rip my hands off of my body.

"No, you can't leave. I won't let you. If you leave then she would leave too. She will never let you go and I can't let HER go. Do you understand." He spoke slowly, firmly, dangerously and meant every word of it. I felt scared at first and then felt disgusted to hear him speak like that about my mother. I tried to free my arms from his grips but he visibly started shaking. He would phase any moment now, tearing me apart in the processes. But that didn't happen; because suddenly Jake came out of the woods and reached us in inhuman speed. He wrapped an arm around Seth's torso and pushed him away from me.

"Calm down, Seth." The others came there as well. Seth might have calmed down but I wasn't ready to do that.

"How can you be so selfish?" I screamed at him as he was trying to get out of Jake's hold. I felt water on my face as tears ran down my cheeks. "It's really unbelievable. I just lost my love. I am going to lose my mother, the person I love the most. And it's not enough for you, now you want me to stick around and suffer the loss every moment of everyday. You know what, to hell with you and this damn imprint. If mom wants to come with me then she will but I am not going to stay here anymore." Seth phased then and there and tried to attack me but Jacob phased just in time and pushed him away from me before he could touch me and then forced him into the woods.

"Take Laila back to my house" ordered Sam to the others and ran in the woods after Jake and Seth. I felt someone pulling at my arm. I looked up with my now red fluffy teary eyes and saw Embry looking down at me with unreadable expression.

"Are you out of your mind Laila? What the hell were you thinking, confronting Seth all by yourself? He could have ripped you into pieces before you knew it" said Embry while he dragged me towards Emily's house. I looked away from him and stared at the wet ground.

"I think it would be much better." My voice was still filled with rage.

"Stop talking nonsense." Quil snapped at me. He looked angrier than Embry for my stupid act that had a huge possibility of getting myself killed by Seth. Collin seemed to feel sympathy for me. He put his huge hand on my shoulder and gave it a light shake, as an assuring gesture.

"We will find a way out of it." I wished what he had said would become true, that we will really find a way out of it but I knew better.

"There isn't any way out of it Collin. Someone is bound to get hurt in this and I know that's gonna be me in the end." I was calming down but with great difficulty. The others looked at each other knowing how true that was. We reached Emily's and the other imprints were there as well except for Renesmee and Claire. Emily came running to me and gave me a tight warm hug that felt kind of good. I took a seat by the dinning table. After a while Jacob and Sam entered the house. Thankfully Seth wasn't with them.

"Where is he?" asked Paul obviously asking about Seth.

"He is too out of control to phase back. Some of you should go and stay with him and make sure he won't do anything reckless" said Sam and nodding to him Jared, Paul, Embry and Leah got out. Leah spared a sympathetic glance at me before bolting out of the door. There fell a silence between us. Jacob looked at me with worried eyes then took a seat across from me while the others took different places in the room but they were all surrounding me. Jacob looked at me more intensely.

"It would be a huge lie if I say this that I know what you are going through right now. But Laila you have got to understand, it's not Seth's fault. He had no control on imprinting" said Jacob and I knew right then that I was about to get another lecture from him about Seth not being guilty. What Jacob was saying, I knew that already and it seemed like the hundredth time I was hearing this that Seth couldn't control who he imprints on but somehow I couldn't help but blame him a bit for imprinting on my mother out of all the women living in this world that he could have imprinted on. Sam must have understood my thoughts.

"The situation we have right now is far more complicated than any other situations we have face before involving imprinting." He paused in this talk to see if I was listening to him or not. "I know it's not that easy to accept the truth of it but you always knew he would imprint someday on another woman. You need to face it and we have to make it work together. This conflict can't go on forever." I sat still and asked him straight in a cold emotionless voice.

"What do you guys have on your mind, just spit it out."

"We can't order Seth to stay away from his imprint. It would kill himself even if he tries this on his own." Sam looked at Jacob for some help. Jacob took a deep breath.

"We know it would be very hard for you but we want you to accept this and be supportive of it and make it work." I was still in my emotionless dead condition but I looked straight at Jake with determination.

"I won't." I said and I meant it with everything I had in me but obviously what I said, the pack didn't like it and they were somehow all against me. There was no pity for me because for them it was entirely my fault that I fell in love with Seth even after knowing that he didn't imprint on me and destined to be with someone else. To them, it was my fault that I didn't stop it or take their warnings seriously when they all were against it. I chose this path myself and no one was gonna help me in this. It was very clear to me at that moment. And it was obvious that they would never choose me over their pack brother's happiness. Actually when I came to think of it, I never expected them to be supportive of me but they were not just being unhelpful but they were being cruel to me. They were trying to force me into doing something that would really kill me from inside out.

"What's done is done. Seth imprinted on your mother and you have to accept it whether you like it or not. And it was you who said that you are strong enough to deal with a little heart break." Jake reminded me more rudely than necessary.

"Jake, you don't need to talk to her like that" said Brady but shut up instantly when Jake glared at him. After what Jake said I had nothing to say to them. And it was crystal clear that I was not leaving La Push anytime soon because if the pack wanted me to stay here then there was no chance of escaping them. I would have to stick around and suffer till god shows some mercy on me. I just hoped he would look upon me soon enough.

**Jacob's POV**

It was one hell of a messed up situation. When I asked Laila to accept the imprint and support it, I thought she would lash out on me like she did with Seth but she calmly denied it and I had to lash out on her. It made me feel horrible but I had to do it for Seth's sake. That boy was crushing at the mere thought of his imprint leaving him. He would never survive if that really happens. If I helped Laila, Seth would die and if I helped Seth like I was doing right now, then only god knows what would happen to the almost dead girl sitting in front of me. I just hoped she was strong enough not to give up living. After my rude behavior with her, to my and everyone's surprise, she just nodded her head.

"Fine." She said in a small almost inaudible voice but with my super hearing power I heard it anyway. I should have felt happy and relieved that she finally agreed so easily. But I couldn't because suddenly she looked so dead to me even more than before that my inside cringed. And I was not the only one who noticed it because Sam glanced at me worriedly. Laila got up and left slowly without saying another word. I looked at Quil and he left as well understanding that I wanted him to make sure Laila arrived home safely.

Laila might not know but over time the whole pack started to love her and care for her as a family. Well more than a family. We always knew that getting into relation with Seth would be a disaster for her later. But she was as stubborn as Bella. But we always wanted their love to work out. They were so perfect for each other in every way. But suddenly everything got destroyed for Laila. Not only she got her heart broken but she would also have to saw her love falling for her own mother. When Seth first imprinted on Tania we couldn't believe ourselves. Out of all the people Seth could have imprinted on. But we couldn't blame him either knowing it was nothing he could have controlled. If he could he would have imprinted on Laila a long time ago. But thinking of Laila, I didn't know how much pain she must be going through at the moment and frankly I didn't want to know. She must hate us now that we were forcing her into doing the most painful thing for her.

Sam even considered giving Seth an alpha order to stay away from his imprint or let Laila and Tania move out of La Push and be somewhere else. It really did surprise me because Sam hardly cared about anyone else but his pack and his imprint. But both of the options were out of question because it would definitely kill Seth and pack brothers come first. That left us with no other choice but to force Laila into accept the imprinting. We were hoping that once Tania would find out about the whole imprinting thing she would want Seth as her son-in-law then Seth would have to be that and everything will be back to normal and everyone will be happy again. But I knew somehow, I got a feeling that that's not what's going to happen in this case. Seth and Tania would be together no matter what. The huge age difference wouldn't matter. The fact that Seth's been in love with Laila at first, wouldn't matter. Even Tania's love for her daughter wouldn't matter to them.

Seth has already started to fall for his imprint. There was no one else but Tania in his head and Laila seemed to be lost somewhere in his memories. And it won't be too long when Tania would start to feel the pull as well. Soon she would start to fall for him unwillingly. It would be confusing to her at first and she would try to resist it perhaps but she won't be able to stop her feelings for long. Just like other imprints. But what got me more worried was that what will happen once Tania would learn the truth about us being wolves and about the imprint. How would she react when she would learn that she is meant to be with the person her daughter loved so dearly? Would she reject Seth for the sake of her daughter's happiness because we all knew how much she loved her. Or would she give into the imprinting pull and love Seth? These questions needed answers but at the moment Laila seemed to be the pack's main concern.

"Jake, are you sure what you guys are doing is the only way to solve this problem? It's really not right. It's like torturing her in a very cruel way" said Emily and I couldn't agree more with her. I knew it would be good for Laila to go away from here. And leave this place. Go away from us. We should have let her leave so that she could have moved on with her life. But if she leaves then her mom would leave too along with her and that meant Seth would lose his imprint.

"Yeah, it seems like you guys are punishing her for loving Seth. But if I remember correctly Seth was participating in their relationship equally. So why only put her through hell?" Chloe was known as a quiet and shy type girl. She doesn't usually talk much but now that she spoke up she made us feel guiltier of our decision.

"Even if Laila hadn't met us or fell in love with Seth, no daughter in their right mind could accept the fact that a boy of her age would end up with her mother. I wouldn't if Embry had imprinted on my mother instead of me." I wished Embry was here to calm her down because she looked really pissed off at the moment. I understood that she and all the other imprints loved Laila. Even Nessie liked her a lot and they were all feeling for her at the moment and wanted us to support her. But they needed to understand that our hands were tied up in this matter.

"It will kill her Jake." Came from not another imprint but a wolf and that was Brady. "Don't force her to stay here. Maybe Tania won't leave. Seth could do something to stop her from leaving him. I mean she should feel the pull as well. But forcing Laila to stay here and make her suffer like this, it's not right. She doesn't deserve this." Brady was the only one left to imprint in the pack. Maybe that's why he didn't understand it properly. But the accusing glares from the girls and Brady really made me feel suffocated. I wished Nissie was here with me. She could have made me feel comfortable in no time like some magic and she would have understood me as well. Thankfully Sam spoke up for me.

"What else do you suggest us to do? We didn't decide it just like that. And I know it will hurt Laila very much to stay here but if we let her leave then, Tania would leave too. She would never choose Seth over Laila, at least not now. And you know what that would do. Do you really want Seth to die?" Seeing Sam shaking a bit, Emily put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped immediately. He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"We understand Sam. It mustn't be an easy thing for you guys to decide that. I just hope that the girl won't go insane" said Emily more to herself than to us and I found myself wishing the same. The only thing we could do was wait and watch and see how everything turns up.

**AN: So what do you guys think of this chapter, good, bad, okay, boring? Please share your ideas with me. That will be greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16: Everything's A Lie

**AN: I am updating with another chapter. I am not sure about this chapter though. I wrote it in bit of a hurry and I don't know if you are going to like it or not. I hope you do though. This chapter is rather shorter than the previous one. Thanks a lot to Wasipi and lunjul for taking time to review my story and thanks to every one who added this story to their favorite lists. Let's get with the story then, enjoy**

**Chapter 16: Everything's A Lie  
><strong>

Every choice has its consequences good or bad. I made a choice of falling in love with Seth Clearwater. Though I knew everything about him. I knew what I was getting into. And now I am suffering the consequences of my choice. Five months ago Jacob asked or should I say ordered me to accept that Seth has imprinted on my beloved mother and he told me to support them. I had agreed easily but that time I did it out of anger and rage. For first two weeks I didn't compel with their wishes. I had isolated myself from the world around me. I wouldn't talk to anyone, eat or sleep. I even missed going to school for a few days. And even when I started to go to school again I would sit all alone and wouldn't talk to anyone. And the good thing was that no one bothered with me either.

Along with Seth, Collin and Brady also ignored me as well. Brady sometimes seemed like he wanted to be with me and comfort me but he couldn't, not while Seth was around. Seth was furious with me because I was giving his imprint a really hard time. I even tried to get out of La Push several times. I wanted to run away from this place and never return. But every time I failed to escape because the pack members would prevent me from leaving somehow. The new house mom and I had moved into was quite big and nice but none of it mattered to me anymore. I preferred grandpa's house instead because there I felt comfortable somehow even in my devastated state. But in the new house I felt more lonely and dead if that was even possible. It only increased my pain and suffering. Maybe because since we moved in that house, Seth came over all the time and he tried very hard to comfort mom and lessen her worries without sparing me one glance. And I had to watch every moment of it. Each time it wounded my heart more and more. Sometimes my breath would get stuck in my throat when Seth would wrap an arm around mom's shoulders in order to assure her that everything will be fine. And my heart would skip a beat when mom would lean into him for more comfort.

However things didn't last like that for long. One day I was in school and suddenly I got a call from Leah in the middle of the class. I had the phone on silent so no one heard it and I rejected the call, noting in mind that I will call her later. Then a text came from her. I opened the message and it said:

"Your mom got into an accident. She is in the hospital right now. I am coming to pick you up, be ready." Suddenly I felt like something hit me very hard and I snapped out of some kind of trance that I was in. I got out of the class as fast as I could. Leah was already into the parking lot. I got in her car and she started driving as fast as she could without drawing too much attention from the people around the road.

"What happened, Leah?" I asked her worriedly. I was on the verge of crying. That time nothing else mattered to me.

"Your mom was crossing road without paying attention and got hit by a car. Carlisle is attending her at the moment. Everyone else is there already." I felt tears coming out. Leah pulled over in the car parking lot of the hospital and we rushed inside. I spotted Carlisle talking to the pack.

"How is she?" I asked feeling terrified of what I might hear. Carlisle offered me a smile and gave me a not to worry look but that didn't calm me down.

"She is fine now. Nothing is broken, just some cuts and scratches. They will heal soon. The driver stopped the car just in time or it could have been very serious." That got me some relief.

"When can she come home?" I asked Carlisle. He checked some reports.

"Though she is alright but I would like to keep her under observation for today. You can take her home tomorrow." I nodded to him.

"Thank you Carlisle." He offered me another smile.

"Don't mention it." And then he walked away from there. Before I could take a deep breath of relief, Seth came over to me. He looked so dangerous that I had to take a few steps back. He was shaking like he was about to phase.

"YOU!" He roared at me. "This is your fault. It happened all because of you." I stared at him with my own anger and confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"You keep her so worried all the time that she can't pay attention to anything else. You are the reason she got into this accident." His shaking increased more as he spoke. Jacob came there and warned Seth to calm down but Seth didn't listen to a word he was saying. "You know what I can't believe I actually loved a selfish girl like you. I hate you. You are the worst kind of person I have ever met in my life."

Seth's accusations didn't anger me but shocked me very much. It forced me to rethink my actions, my behavior. I realized then, how much pain I was putting mom through by acting the way I was. After all she was the same person who loved me with her life and could do anything for me. How could I do this to her? She was the only one that I have got. Nothing can break a mother and daughter relation. Not even a supernatural shit like imprinting. It also made me realize that it would be good for everyone if I really do accept the imprint thing. Well maybe it will give me unbearable pain but it will do well for others. Leah was correct after all. She told me this before but I was getting it now. And it was better to have my mom with Seth than have no mom at all and lose her forever. So I willingly took the pain on me. It was better to hurt yourself than someone else. And I loved both mom and Seth, didn't I? And their happiness should matter the most to me. Could I really be so selfish to think about leaving mom all alone for something she didn't even know about? No I couldn't. Whatever happened it was totally not her fault. So, I dismissed the thought of leaving from my mom and decided to really help them.

Now after five months later, everyone seemed to be happy because things were quite settled. I didn't become bitter like Leah or a walking zombie like I was beginning to become. But I became a huge lie. My smiles were lies, my living my life happily was nothing but pretense. Any kind of emotion that I showed on my face was fake because I stopped feeling things a long time ago. For me my breathing and beating heart seemed a lie as well. I was turning very pale and very weak day by day. Before all this happened I could move around all day but now I can't seem to have the energy to stand for more than five minutes. I was losing weight rapidly. And to my utmost surprise mom didn't noticed any of it. She didn't even notice the hidden lies behind my every smile. Once she could tell that something's wrong with me just by looking at me. Or hearing my voice over phone. Whether I got better in hiding things from her or she just stopped noticing me like she used to before. Either way it was good for me.

The pack however noticed the changes in me, well except for Seth. Brady would ask me more than once in a day about how I was feeling. Jacob and others would too give me worried looks when I am hanging out with them. Yes, I started to hang out with the pack when I decided to accept the imprinting but I kept a distance from Seth that he seemed to appreciate. We never spoke more than necessary. Though except for the pack, mom and others still believed that we were a couple because if he is not in a relation with me then he wouldn't be able to come in our home now and then or mom would stop going over to them if I had stopped seeing him. It was like I was being used to give them opportunities to be with each other and spend more time together. And the cruelest part was that I had to be happy about it.

Seth came by our house every day but obviously not to be with me of course. As mom needed to work at the hospital during day so Seth came by when she is home. I would be there because Seth had to say that he came by to see me. And like a good girl I would help them get close to each other and let them know more about each other avoiding my inner pain. It still strung in my heart to see them getting closer. Though Seth knew all about mom's likings and disliking, that once I told him myself but it still gets him very happy and excited when he hears them again from mom. Every time mom smiles, he smiles. It was like they were one being with different bodies. When mom was all well after the accident the pack threw another bonfire party for mom. This time things were a bit different though.

The party was held for telling the legends to mom particularly and for welcoming her in the pack without her knowing about it. I wondered when Seth is going to tell mom the truth about him and what would mom do about it. Mom liked the stories but like any other person unaware of the truth, she didn't believe in them. And still now she was not aware of the truth about the legends. I asked Seth several times when he is planning on telling mom but he would always say soon every time. But it still hasn't happened yet. I guess he feared that after knowing everything he would lose mom. And the friendship they built with each other over time would be destroyed as well. But I wanted mom to know because her decision after knowing everything was going to have a big impact on my life. And inwardly I wished mom would choose to be just friends with Seth and nothing more then that. And maybe, just maybe ask Seth to be with me as well. Because I still loved him. And I knew I would accept him in my life if he comes back to me again.

**AN: Reviews please, I crave for them. I will update as soon as I can but for that you have to let me know how this is going. I am waiting for your responses guys.**


	17. Chapter 17: Forgotten Happiness

**AN: I have updating another chapter. Thanks to c00kies'N'cream234 and Reeka for reviewing my previous chapter. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Lets get started with the story then, hope you enjoy,**

**Chapter 17: Forgotten Happiness  
><strong>

The pack was dealing with yet another problem in the name of Collin and Evelyn. Evelyn had heard the tribe legends along with mom in the same bonfire party. Like mom, she too didn't believe in them. Collin has recently confessed the truth about him being a werewolf and about the pack. He told Evelyn that he has imprinted on her as well. The reaction Collin got from Evelyn was expected but hurting as well. Evelyn bluntly told Collin to stay away from her. She didn't want anything to do with him or the pack. She also stopped her extra tuition classes that Collin once managed to get. She wouldn't even look at him now during the classes. Collin was in a horrible state and it was hurting the whole pack. They were trying to help him with the situation as best as they could. After all, it really was a pack. Everyone comes at rescue if one is in danger or hurt. Eventually they made Evelyn accept Collin and she gave in too because while staying away from Collin it was hurting her as well. Obviously it was because of the imprinting pull and all. They hit it off once everything between them settled down. But they kept it under strict wrap because Collin certainly didn't want his imprint to lose her job because of their relationship. So except for the pack members and their imprints and the people who knew about everything like me, none knew about their relation.

In the school Collin and Evelyn pretended to be nothing more than teacher and student. But it wasn't hard to guess that they were getting involved with each other in more ways than just friendship. It actually made me wonder, would mom also give into Seth like Evelyn gave into Collin? Though mom seemed to be fighting the pull or didn't feel it strongly because they haven't got romantic yet. Yes, mom perhaps feels for Seth too but she doesn't look at Seth with the same longing unlike other imprints. Which certainly made me feel good and hopeful a little bit. That was probably the only thing that kept me sane. Though it was exactly opposite for Seth and I really didn't want to know what his thoughts were about my mom. However it wasn't hard to guess.

But then again, for past few days, I started to notice some weird changes in mom. She would come home early from the hospital. Then Seth would come to visit as usual. Then mom would make him his favorite foods. Still I didn't think much about it. Then soon I started noticing that whenever it was time for Seth's arrival, mom would glance at the door impatiently very frequently. And once he is in the house mom would talk to him about her day and then listen to Seth about his day at school. Mom started inquiring about Seth's day the same way she would do mine. At first their conversations involved me in one way or another. Mom would talk to both of us but then after sometime, I seemed to be left out of their conversations just like that. Mom would ask Seth about his day, about school and about the exams that we had that day but she seemed to just forget to ask me about my day somehow. Not that it was very important but still it was a fact that I was being ignored by my mom. It didn't happen over night obviously but eventually I was fading away from their lives. Soon the day came when mom and Seth would talk as if I was not even in the same room with them. And it was quite unnerving truthfully.

Now a days it has become more difficult for me to be around mom and Seth. The reason behind that was clear. I had figured out soon enough that mom has also started feeling for Seth as well. Unknowingly maybe but it was there. She seemed drawn to Seth and I could see that clearly. The more mom and Seth got closer, the more she became Seth's imprint and less my mom. Their bond was deepening with each passing day. Soon enough they started hanging out together even without me around. At first it happened sometimes but eventually it started to become a regular thing. Seth started to go to the hospital to pick mom up and drop her there in the morning. It was something I used to do. Not to mention mom got her own car but still she took rides from Seth. That was really weird in my opinion. Seth would come home even if I was not in the house and mom didn't seem to suspect that or mind that for the matter. Then one weekend mom planned to go to Port Angles to do some shopping. As I expected Seth offered to drive her there. I got ready thinking that I am going with them too, though I didn't like the idea a bit. But then mom came to me and asked me to go over to grandpa's because he suddenly fell sick. I was happy to go over to grandpa's house but something felt fishy to me.

"Mom, if grandpa is sick then shouldn't you go to see him too. I mean the shopping could wait for tomorrow." Mom got tensed up immediately for some unknown reason and then she made up some stupid excuse.

"I um.. can't go tomorrow. Seth has exam on Monday. He needs to study tomorrow." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Well then I will take you tomorrow. I don't have any exam on Monday." And I most certainly knew that Seth didn't have any exam tomorrow either. Mom looked like she was in a big trap. Then suddenly Seth came there who was in the living room all this time. Hearing our discussion, obviously.

"You ready to go Tania." Seth asked mom and he gave me a look that said 'stand down'. I understood then that they both didn't want me to come along with them on this trip. Sighing to myself, I looked back at mom.

"Your right mom, you should go today. I will be busy tomorrow." I lied easily and when they got out of the house, I couldn't help but think what the hell is going on between them. Seth had many reasons to be alone with mom but why would mom want to be alone with him? I did go to grandpa's later and found that he just got a simple cold. Why would mom lie to me? Why was she doing all this? I felt as if someone has put a heavy stone on my chest and not lifting if off of me. And it was suffocating me terribly. That day Seth and mom returned home very late. Around one in the morning. Seth dropped mom home and drove off. I needed to talk to mom. Everything was getting too much. She entered the door quietly thinking that I must have fallen asleep. But sleep was something that hardly came to me since my life turned upside down.

"You don't need to be so quiet mom, I am still awake." I said from behind the kitchen counter pretending to search for something in the fridge. Mom jumped up a little as my voice must have startled her. She put a hand on her chest and tried to calm down.

"You scared me Laila. Don't ever do that. Why are you still awake? And why all the lights are off?" saying that she turned on a few lights in the room. And one more thing, her tone of speaking was quite unfamiliar to me.

"Mom, where were you? Have you checked the time?" I asked, getting to the point straight away. Mom looked uncomfortable now.

"Actually, we got caught up with a few movies after shopping and completely lost track of the time." Mom said with shaking unsure tone of voice. And I could see clearly that she was lying. Then I noticed another thing.

"So, how was your shopping?" Mom smiled hesitantly at that.

"It went well." Another lie. I shook my head to myself inwardly.

"Then where are all the shopping bags?" The look mom had on her face then matched with a thief that got caught red handing while stealing. Mom let out a nervous laugh though.

"Oh my god I forgot them in Seth's truck. I will ask Seth to bring them tomorrow." And then she just walked into her room and shut the door behind her without saying another word. It was clear that they never did any shopping in the first place or watched movies. Then what the hell did they do all this time? I had to find out what's going on before I get crazy. However, I didn't take immediate action and let them think that I hadn't suspected anything at all. But the situation kept getting worst every day. I had said before that mom didn't look at Seth the way the other imprints looked at their wolves but lately when I look into her eyes I could see that love and longing for Seth which was missing at first. It made me feel horrible and made me feel more sick. But still I didn't want to believe that something was going on between mom and Seth. It was too gross to think about it.

Things got up another notch when my birthday came. I thought like every other year mom would give me a big surprise for my birthday. It was weekend so I thought mom has planned a lot of things for the day and we would spend the whole time together. In the morning I pretended to be asleep and waited for mom to wake me up. But the clock showed ten past thirty and still mom didn't come to wake me up. Curiosity got into me and I woke up myself. I went down in the kitchen and found mom making breakfast.

"Good morning, Laila." Mom wished me. I waited for her to hug me and wish me happy birthday. But nothing like that happened. I realized then that it has been a while that we shared our morning hugs. Why didn't I notice it before? Anyway I thought that mom must have some surprise plan for me. I sat at the table quietly.

"I am making you your favorite breakfast" said mom and it made me smile. I got more sure that mom must have a surprise plan for the day and she was starting with making me my favorite breakfast. I waited impatiently at the table. After a while she put a plate full of pancakes and sausages in front of me. It kind of shocked me because I didn't like any of it.

"Mom, I thought you said you were making me my favorite breakfast." And not to mention on my birthdays she used to make a grand meal for me consisting of all the items that I loved to eat. Mom frowned at me confusedly.

"You don't like pancakes?" Is she really my mother? I couldn't help but ask myself. Why is she pretending like she doesn't know a thing about me? But it didn't seem like a pretense and looked like she actually forgot what I liked. Then after sometimes realization must have come to her and she gasped loudly.

"Oh sorry Laila. I forgot you like chicken sandwich for breakfast. It's just that Seth likes pancakes. And I just sort of mixed up, sorry. I will make you some sandwiches." I sighed heavily inwardly. So now I am being mixed up with Seth. Things were really getting messed up for sure.

"Its okay mom, pancake is fine." I said not even trying to hide the sadness in my voice but mom just didn't notice that or chose not to notice that, who knows. If this was a part of the surprise gift that I am still hoping for then I am really not happy with it. Mom's face suddenly lit up for some unknown reason, and I thought maybe now mom would wish me and tell me that she was just joking about everything. However nothing like that happened either.

"Hey I have got an idea. Now that I made a lot of pancakes why don't you call Seth and tell him to come over here. Wait you eat your breakfast and I will call him" saying that excitedly Mom went into her room to make a call to Seth. I felt so terrible that, I ran up to my room and got in the bathroom quickly. Shutting the door behind me, I turned on the shower so that no noise would escape out of the room. Then I screamed, a lot, in my hands, as I was trying to shuffle the screams with my palms. It took me sometime to calm down completely. When I got out of the bathroom I saw my phone ringing. I checked the ID and it was grandpa.

"Hello grandpa." I answered the call. And then both grandpa and grandma screamed happy birthday. It brought tears in my eyes and a smile of my face.

"Thanks grandpa, thanks grandma. I love you guys." I said feeling kind of happy now and the sadness was lessening as well.

"So, what's my angel planning to do to celebrate her big day." Came grandpa's loud cheerful voice.

"I am not sure grandpa. Maybe I will go to Port Angles and see a few movies or do some shopping." I was really planning to do that.

"Isn't there going to be a party tonight dear? What Tania has planned to do?" asked grandma. I felt my breathing stopped for a moment.

"Mom must be planning for a surprise party, so she isn't telling me anything." I said hoping that, that's what the truth is. Even though my gut feeling told me otherwise.

"But we haven't heard about a surprise party. Maybe Tania would inform us later. Enjoy your day honey." What grandma said, made me doubt my guess. Is it possible that mom actually forgot about my birthday? No, that can't be right. But now that the thought crossed my mind, I really needed to find that out.

"Grandma, don't tell mom that you already wished me, okay. She doesn't like that someone else wished me before her." Well it never happened before that someone else got to wish me happy birthday before her but I guess on this birthday, things are going to be a little exceptional than my other birthdays.

"Okay honey as you wish. But if you could, do come by our house today." I said okay and then I hung up. When I got downstairs I saw not only Seth but Jacob, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady also came to our house. Mom was cooking them breakfast and they were eating and talking casually. Jacob saw me first and smiled at me. They couldn't have known today is my birthday. I never told them in the first place.

"Hey Laila, how are you?" asked Jacob. I was meeting Jake after one week so he possibly couldn't know how exactly I was.

"Good." I said lamely and glanced at mom who was smiling at something Seth was telling her.

"Hey would you come to the beach with us? It's not raining today. A perfect day for hanging out in the beach" said Brady excitedly though eying me suspiciously. I shook my head vehemently.

"I have other plans for today, sorry." I said without giving it a second thought. He looked disappointed at first, but then he asked me something that he asks quite often.

"Are you okay?" If I could only tell him that no, I am not okay maybe then I would have felt much better but I just nodded to him like always.

"Geez Laila, you need to put some weight on. Here eat this up, it will put some muscles on your body." Jake handed me a plate full of pancakes that only a werewolf can eat at once. Quil noticed the look on my face as I stared at the plate.

"Come on hon, it's not much. I can eat that in one minute." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tell me something I don't know." It made the four of them laugh and it got mom and Seth's attention towards us as well.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Seth wondering about it. Oh so they were so immensely lost in each other that they didn't even notice what was happening around them. The boys started chattering right away and after they finished breakfast they left. I helped mom cleaning up.

"Mom, can I go to Port Angles? I have some shopping to do." Just as I asked it, mom's face brightened up. She seemed happy about it, why? That I didn't know? I couldn't even guess right. I thought maybe it would give her more privilege in arranging the surprise for me if I am away. I hoped that's the reason.

"Of course you can. I will give you some money for your shopping as well." Then something got into my mind and I said.

"I guess I will have to ask Seth to give me a ride there. Blush is having some problem." Well I lied about that. But mom's face visible fell. She even looked worried. Then she quickly said-

"You can take my car, Laila. Actually I asked Seth to help me with some painting job in my room. If you take him with you then I will have to do that all by myself." Okay first of all, her room didn't need any painting job. Secondly didn't it come to her realization at all that I am talking about going to Port Angles all alone and that I should have someone with me. It felt like she doesn't even care about me anymore. Anyway like always I kept my mouth shut about it.

"Don't worry mom, you can have him to give you company." And just as I said that, her face instantly got brightened up and she looked happy again.

I went up to my room where I panted like I have run hundreds of miles in a minute. It felt like someone was squeezing the life out of me but couldn't really get it out. Tears refused to come out but it would be doing good to me if I could just cry out my pain instead of feeling too much suffocation. I did go to shopping like I planned. In port angels I came across the most unlikely person I thought I would meet that day. Rosalie and Renesmee were there as well. They were shopping as usual. Nessie has grown up again and I have to admit she was growing up very beautifully. It won't be long now that Nessie would look like an young adult. Then she and Jake would start dating each other. Their whole life was already planned out. We sat at a restaurant as Nessie was feeling hungry and she needed to eat. She insisted me to come to their house. But I was feeling really tired and wanted to go to grandma's as well.

"I am sorry Nissie, some other time. I need to go to my grandma's house." She looked upset for a moment but dropped the request thinking about something. Rosalie however was giving me suspiciously concerned looks. Suddenly, I got a call from mom while I was hanging out with Rosalie and Renesmee.

"Mom?" I answered the call. I thought she must have realized at last that I came here all alone and she is worried now.

"When are you coming home Laila?" She asked instead of asking if I was okay and I wondered why?

"Maybe in the evening. I am going to grandpa's from here. Why do you ask? Is everything alright?" mom stammered a little that I heard clearly over the phone.

"Yeah everything's fine. I just got an emergency call from the hospital so I wanted to let you know that I may not be home." Well she could have just left a note for me. Why call? It must be something else but I dropped it and hung up the phone. This time when I looked back at Rosalie she was looking at me with pity.

"Renesmee, would you be a darling and find out, where are your mother and Alice?" nodding her head, Nessie got up right away.

"Sure, Aunt Rose." When Nessie was far away from us, Rosalie looked at me with worried eyes this time. Did I look that bad that it even got Rosalie worried?

"I know it's your personal life and you have many other people to talk to but you can tell me your problems if you want to share them with someone. Frankly you look very weak and broken. It's not good." I was surprised that she offered me such help. I didn't expect any kind of help from anyone, and absolutely not from Rosalie Hale. I realized that her bitter rough image was nothing but a decoy and from inside she was a really good person. I smiled at Rose gratefully.

"Thanks for offering this. I would love to talk to someone because at present there is none. It's just life is becoming more and more complicated for me, nothing you already don't know about." I took a deep breath that I needed to take to ease off the pressure in my chest even though it didn't really help much.

"Well from what I've heard, you are doing a great job Laila. Can't imagine what you're going through though?" Then something stuck in my mind.

"Hey, um have you heard anything about any party? Maybe Jacob told something to Nessie." Rose shook her head.

"No, I haven't heard about any party. I would have known if a party is being planned." Well then that meant only one thing. Mom really did forget about my birthday. I couldn't believe it though. How could she? What is going on with her? I was getting extremely pissed off and that didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, it seems my mother has forgotten about my birthday today… for the first time…..in-"

I couldn't talk anymore as I felt choked. I got up and left without saying another word to Rosalie, not caring it would be rude. I got back to La Push and went straight to grandpa and grandma. There they were ready to surprise me with two birthday gifts and a small cake. It did make me happy but not completely though. Grandpa gave me a photo album of our family that he made himself where everyone was there, especially dad. His childhood photos and when he first went to school, then graduation photos, marriage, getting his job, my birth and everything. It was the best birthday gift that I could've asked for. Grandma gave me a chain with a locket that was heart shaped. It was made of pure white gold. It was her mother's, so sort of a family treasure that was passed down from generation to generation. I couldn't thank them enough. Then we cut the cake and had a little family moment together. I didn't want to go home and didn't want to talk to mom. I told grandma to inform her that I was staying with them tonight. I will deal with my problematic life tomorrow as I was feeling exhausted in the end of the day. Damn, I really should do something about my sickness. It was getting worse everyday.

**AN: Here is the deal, no reviews no updates. Come on guys I want more than two or three reviews for each chapter. And can anyone please tell me how to get a beta reader for my story? I really have no idea about it. Thanks**


	18. Chapter 18: The Unspeakable

**AN: OMG I can't believe that I got eleven reviews for the previous chapter. I am so so soooo happy. And so many story and favorite alerts. That's just amazing. Thanks so much guys and special thanks to those who took time to write lovely reviews. They are really precious to me. So without any delay I am uploading another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it and of course don't forget to review. **

**I should warn you about this chapter. There is lemon in it. It's not much but still I thought I should let you guys know. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 18: The Unspeakable  
><strong>

I spent the rest of the evening of my birthday with grandpa and grandma. And later I decided to stay there for the night. It did me good and it kept me happy for sometime. Mom never called me again after Port Angles and no one else was there to bother themselves about me. I had school the next day as it was Monday. I attended the classes straight from grandpa's house and after the school I went back there again though I was supposed to go back home. I just didn't want to go home and face my mother and most probably Seth too. For some reason he didn't come to school that day. I had a guess about why he skipped.

In the afternoon I was lying on the couch and going through the photo album grandpa gave me yesterday. It surfaced some good memories that made me smile to myself. Everything was so amazing when dad was still alive. He and mom clapping their hands with huge smiles on their faces as my less than one year old self was trying to walk with a scared and curious face. It also brought some bad memories that made me want to cry. I sighed to myself thinking of the day when dad walked out of the door to go to his mission and never returned home. I wondered how it would have been if dad was still alive. What would have happened then if Seth still imprinted on mom? Would she have left dad to be with Seth? Perhaps not. Although she was surely abandoning me. Something I never expected her to do.

I wish dad was still alive. Maybe nothing like this would have happened then in the first place. But dad left us a long time ago and things were just so unrealistic and painful for me lately. Suddenly I noticed grandma standing near the couch. She was watching me with loving eyes but with shadow of worry in them. I sat up and made space for her to sit beside me. Grandma put an arm round me and patted my shoulder. I was too tired to sit straight so I leaned in her and rested my head on her shoulder. Her warmth felt so good and I just wanted to fall asleep like that. Forgetting about everything that always kept my mind busy.

"Laila honey, do you love your grandma?" She asked me softly and I smiled at that not thinking why she would ask me that.

"A lot." I said wrapping both of my arms around her old fragile body as I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Then tell me what's troubling, my angel?" Now getting shocked I sat up straight and looked at her.

"Nothing's troubling me grandma. Why would you think that? I am absolutely fine." I couldn't lie smoothly like I usually do and my voice shook a little but I thought she wouldn't notice that.

"My child, my eyes are too old for you to hide things from them. Have you seen yourself lately? How pale you have become? How weak you look? You can't even stand properly. What's going on Laila?" This time grandma was dead serious and I had to look away from her like a culprit.

"I am surprised that Tania isn't doing anything about it. She should have taken you to see a doctor by now. How come she not notice that you almost look like a ghost? She even forgot your birthday yesterday, didn't she? What happened to her? Tania wasn't like this before. What's going on with both of you?" Now what can I say to her? That I am slowly dying from inside for all the sufferings I am going through. And it was happening for quite some time now. How can I tell her that my mother is too caught up with my ex-boyfriend to notice that? No, I couldn't tell her anything though I wish I could. I shot up from the couch quickly which earned me a throbbing pain in the head.

"Grandma I have to go." Saying that I quickly got out of the house ignoring her calls after me. I still had the photo album in my hand. I had it pressed against my chest possessively as if it can provide me any kind of comfort that I longed for at the moment. I got into mom's car that I still had with me and drove up to the house. It was too early so I thought mom wouldn't be home and still in the hospital which would be a good thing for me. I still didn't want to face her. I opened the door with my keys and got inside. Yeah no one was inside. I thought when I didn't see mom in the living room. I started to walk toward the stairs but suddenly I heard noises. And they were coming from mom's bedroom. So getting curious I walked towards her room to check if everything was alright. The door was half open and someone was definitely in there. I glanced inside through the ajar space of the door. I was fearing that it could be a dangerous intruder and I could get into trouble as I was all alone in the house. But when I finally looked inside my breath got stuck and I couldn't move for some time. I stood there as if someone rooted me on the spot. After sometime I slowly walked away from the door, and then dashed out of the house again without making a single noise. And once I was out of the house I broke into a run.

What I saw was going to leave my mind scarred for the rest of my already miserable life. I ran as fast as I was capable of running. I ran through the woods not caring I might get lost. I came to a stop after god knows how long and collapsed on the wet ground. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I closed my eyes in order to calm myself down but just as I closed them, images flashed through my mind. I could see my mother lying on the bed completely naked. Seth was hovering over her without any clothes on him either. Their mouths were attached with each other while they were sharing a passionate kiss. I snapped opened my eyes to make the images go away. But it still kept clouding up my mind. She had her legs wrapped around Seth and he kept thrusting into her hard and fast. Then he left her mouth and attacked her naked chest. She moaned his name loudly as he took her breast in his mouth and sucked on it. I could still hear her saying-

"_I love you, so much Seth. I love you so much. Please harder…aaahh._" Then she grabbed his hair and pulled his face back to hers. She kissed him wildly and Seth moved with her lips making the kiss more furious and passionate.

"_I love you Tania. You are my world._" He said breaking the kiss for a moment then crushed his lips on hers again.

"_I… am.. all.. yours._" she said in between her kisses then moaned louder as if she just hit her climax. That sound got me the ability to move again.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed so much that I felt my chest hurting after a while. I felt paralyzed. My body wouldn't move as I was sitting on the ground. I was leaning against a tree with knees pressed against my chest. Only my mind was working. Seth was so lost that he didn't even hear me coming with his wolf ears. I wish I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. I wondered how long they have been doing it. How long they have been physically involved? I couldn't believe that my mother, my mom could do something like that. What happened to her love for my father? What happened to her love for me? And what about the fact that Seth is so much younger than her? And that once he dated her daughter. Doesn't it bother her a bit? I have been taking shits for months, thinking that my leaving this place or doing something stupid and reckless would hurt mom and she would be miserable. And what do I find out that she is sleeping with my ex-boyfriend behind my back. Now that I started thinking about it, she must be wishing to get rid of me herself as soon as possible. I felt so much hate for her at the moment that I felt ashamed of myself that I am daughter of someone like her. I didn't know I was capable of feeling such hatred and rage.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice that snapped me out of my thoughts. When I looked up I found Paul staring down at me. I haven't said a word but a knowing look flashed on his face. He came over to me quickly, kneeling down right beside me. He observed me closely and looked quite worried. Paul was worried and that was for someone who didn't even matter to him. It was quite unbelievable really.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt, Laila?" I didn't answer him. I couldn't really feel my throat but just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Damn Seth." He cursed loudly. Then it hit me after a while. Why would he say that? What does he know? It could mean only one thing. After struggling a bit I found my voice again but it was hard to speak up for me.

"You guys knew this was happening?" I asked calmly and was surprised at myself that I could speak in such calm tone when on the inside I was boiling like hot lava. Paul knew about it. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He just nodded his head lightly. I stared at him for some more explanation. He sighed out heavily.

"We told him to stay alert and not to let you find out about it." After hearing this I didn't know what to think of them anymore. I mean they knew that Seth got his imprint and didn't need me anymore to get them together but still they kept me here by not letting me know and made me go through hell.

"Since when they-?" I couldn't say it but Paul understood anyway.

"Tania was pretty confused about her feelings for Seth. She kissed Seth one day accidentally and was feeling very guilty about it. Seth told her the truth about us and the imprint. Tania accepted the truth and him but decided not to cross any lines. She also didn't want you to know that she knows the truth about us. Tania knew that once you would learn that she accepted the imprinting, you would leave this place and her. She wanted both you and Seth. But it became impossible for them to stay away from each other and they got well you know, I mean they crossed their lines. Your mom planned on telling you after you found someone else and got over Seth completely. So that even after knowing the truth you wouldn't leave and accept it. They thought it won't hurt you that much if you have someone else to love. But apparently you found out before the right time."

I gaped at Paul for a while. And then I burst out laughing. Really I wasn't crying or yelling or screaming but laughing. I laughed at myself. I laughed at the joke that fate has been playing with me for a while now. I laughed at my own stupidity. I have been torturing myself for nothing for all this time. It won't matter to my mom anymore if I leave her because she was no longer my mom. She was just Seth's imprint. The string that attached me and mom together wasn't there anymore. I laughed because I suddenly felt happy. Finally I can set myself free from the pain. There was no responsibility on me anymore, nothing to hold me back. Paul however felt panicked and had no idea what to do as he kept looking at my laughing form. I must have looked like a mental patient at that moment. I slowly lessened my laughter and only chuckles escaped my mouth. I looked at Paul who still looked troubled.

"Um, Paul, would you please be kind enough and not tell anyone about this especially Seth. I mean that I know the truth." Paul just nodded and still looked worried about me and quite unsure of what to do.

"Oh and please help me get back on the road." Paul pulled me up almost taking my full weight on him as I was quite unable to walk myself. Neither of us said a word the whole way back. Once we hit the road I thanked Paul and walked slowly towards the house. I felt so tired that I just wanted to drop myself on the ground. But I didn't want to rest now. I reached the house and got into blush. I started the ignition and it roared with life. I got the car on the road and started driving it hoping to go somewhere for a long drive. Not today but very soon I will leave La Push and finally get myself out of this mess. very soon...

**AN: So how was it? Reviews Reviews Reviews, Thanks. I love you guys.**


	19. Chapter 19: Way To Be Free

**AN: Hey guys I am uploading another chapter. Thanks to lunjul, love embry4, reven lyon, wasipi, My fun house, I. .BELIKOVA for reviewing the previous chapter. I am not sure about the responses I am gonna get from you guys after reading this chapter. Just let me know what you think of it. **

**Chapter 19: Way To Be Free  
><strong>

I didn't return home that night from my long drive. I kept driving around Port Angels and when I got tired I fell asleep in the car. My mind was full of thoughts about how to get the hell out of La Push and where to go from that forsaken place? I could go to my uncle or aunt or live on my own. After thinking a lot I decided to go to New York. I had a few friends who lived up there. But what I was really worried about was the pack. They shouldn't stop me now but still there was a huge possibility that they wouldn't let me leave like previous times. But I was dead determined this time. The pack won't be able to prevent me from leaving no matter what. I also decided to tell everyone about my leaving and not runaway in the dark of the night like a coward. I didn't want them to come after me after I leave. So letting them know would be better. But not before I plan out everything. I will speak with them in the last moment, just to say good bye. That's also after making sure that they could do nothing to stop me.

I had school in the morning. But I really didn't want to go as I was feeling very weak but staying in a crowded place was better than to stay alone in the house. So I drove back to the house to get ready and found it completely empty. I was thankful for that from the bottom of my heart. After I got ready I drove up to the school. I was feeling so tired that I just wanted to fall asleep. And I did pass the classes sleeping for the most of the time. In Evelyn's English class I couldn't sleep though as she was looking at me now and then. However, she looked at me worriedly. Evelyn obviously knew about my situation like the rest of the pack. I saw pity in her eyes for me along with worry. I like Evelyn. She looked out for me when I am in school and offered me comfort whenever she could. Though I wasn't sleeping in her class but I couldn't pay a bit attention to what she was saying. She gave us an assignment to do that would carry a lot of marks for the term. I would have to ask her again about the work. Not that it was important for me anymore. I will be leaving this place and this school very soon. But I had to play along until everything was set.

In lunch time I looked for Evelyn but couldn't find her anywhere. I entered the cafeteria and spotted Seth and Brady in their usual table. Collin wasn't with them so I figured he must be with Evelyn. I walked over to them with a smile. I wouldn't lie by saying that seeing Seth didn't make me feel anything. My heart started bleeding inside my chest as if it has just been stabbed.

"Hey guys can you tell me where Collin and Evelyn would be? I need to talk to Evelyn about my English assignment." I said very cheerfully and it looked genuine. My behavior obviously surprised them.

"You seemed to be in a good mood today. What happened? Found someone interesting?" asked Brady in a suggestive tone.

"Dude, I am not that lucky. And since you lost your interest in me, I am bound to stay single for the rest of my life." Wow I even managed to flirt with Brady. The mere thought of leaving La Push was having such an amazing affect on me, I wondered how relieved I would feel once I am actually out of here. The boys glanced at each other, confused by my cheerfulness. I should really stop it or they are gonna get suspicious about it.

"Collin and Evelyn should be in the senior English class room." Answered Brady to my previous question. Thanking him I left but I heard Seth saying. "What happened to her?"

I found Collin and Evelyn in the said classroom. Thankfully they were only talking to each other. I feared I would walk in on them while they are making out. They spent the lunch time with each other in the name of private tuitions.

"Sorry to bother you guys." I told Evelyn apologetically.

"Don't be silly Laila. Is there any problem?" She asked me politely.

"Yeah, actually I was hoping if you could explain the assignment to me again. I didn't understand it much in the class. I lost my concentration in the middle of the explanation." I said honestly.

"Sure, no problem." She started explaining again but Collin was looking at me curiously which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I guess Paul kept his promise and didn't tell anyone yet or he told everyone and now they are wondering why I look so happy after what happened? Evelyn continued explaining but I found it really hard to keep up with her. Paying attention seemed impossible to me, even painful at one point.

"Thanks for your time Evelyn." I said after she finished.

"No problem dear. You can come up to me anytime. You know that right." I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, thank-" suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head as if someone hit me with a hummer in the back of my skull. The pain must have showed on my face.

"What's wrong Laila?" asked Collin frowning at me with confusion. Evelyn came near me quickly looking concerned and worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head vehemently.

"Yeah I am fine. I just felt odd. But I am fine." I got up and got out of the room slowly. I was walking down the corridor. Some girls were passing by me that time. They were the girls who got crush on Seth and hated me very much. Because they still believed that Seth and I were dating. Only if they knew what's really going on with us. The way they approached me I knew they were going to do something troublesome.

"Please leave me alone. I am not feeling well." I said almost pleadingly. But they snickered at that evilly.

"Did you hear her? She is not feeling well. Why is that? Did you get pregnant, you bloody slut?" I didn't know who said that because my eye sight was getting blurry suddenly.

"Enough, get the hell away from me." Despite my weakness I yelled at them and tried to get away but someone yanked my arm and pushed me back. Losing my balance I fell back on the ground. Tough my head didn't hit the floor but I felt the pain again only ten times worse. And then slowly I passed out there. I had no idea exactly how long I stayed unconscious but when I opened up my eyes, I found myself at the Cullen's house. Dr. Carlisle was wearing his doctor coat and there were machines all around me. Everyone was there in the room. The rest of the Cullen family and the wolves and the imprints. Everyone except for mom. They all looked sad, worried and tensed up at the same time.

"I thought I would wake up in the hospital." I said sitting up on the bed slowly, feeling very refreshing for some unknown reason. There was a needle inside the back of my palm and it was attached with a blood bag which was hanging beside the bed. Why was I given blood? I am pretty sure I haven't lost any blood when I fell over. Then I looked at my elbow, the one hit the floor when I fell over and it got a huge bruise on it. Strange I didn't remember getting hurt that badly.

"Your mom's working at the hospital right now. You wouldn't want her to get a panic attack now, would you? That's why you were brought here" said Carlisle though he should have said that- 'your mom's working at the hospital right now and Seth didn't want his imprint to get worried (which I doubt would happen since she is not like before) That's why you were brought here.' Well everybody lies to me so why not Carlisle. I thought that to myself and immediately my eyes met with Edward's. Oops. I saw Edward shaking his head with a smile. But then again he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I turned to Carlisle.

"Thanks." I said sounding as much grateful as I could. I felt really thirsty and in a blink Edward was there with a glass of water. I took the glass thanking him and gulped down the liquid quickly. I noticed Carlisle observing me more closely. I put down the glass and wiped my mouth with my free hand. I waited for them to talk but no one did so I spoke up.

"So, what's wrong with me?" I asked Carlisle. He just smiled at me but there was sadness in it.

"Nothing's wrong with you Laila. You were just tired that's all." I smiled to myself. Did he really believe that he could get away saying that?

"Yes, I was tired and still now I am feeling tired. I always feel tired. But that can't be the only reason I fainted and what is this? What's it for?" I said pointing at the blood bag. I wish he would give me the answers straight away. I wasn't in the state of forcing answers out of him.

"Tell her Carlisle. It would be a relief for her to know that she won't have to live her miserable life for much longer now, that these mutts forced on her for all this time." Rosalie said bitterly and received several growls in return.

"Stop it, please." Bella shouted at them. She looked much more stressed. I looked at Carlisle expecting some answers now. He sighed out heavily.

"You are going through Aplastic anemia, last stage. You blood cells are breaking uncontrollably. I can do nothing to stop it or slow it down. And your producing very little blood cells compared to the amount they are breaking." He looked at me as I sat there with a blank expression. I didn't know what to think anymore. I was planning on leaving this place, not this world. I was planning on living again and start over. I guess fate would never let me have my way and always interfere, and in a bad way. Actually downright cruel way.

"How long do I have?" I asked softly. Carlisle sighed again. Esme put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I know it must be very hard to be the bearer of bad news and not just any bad news but death news.

"At current state not long…..less if the speed of breaking cells increase." I smiled sadly at that and took a deep breath. I felt light suddenly. The stone on my chest is finally lifted off. And it felt like I could breath easily now without feeling the constant pressure that I always feel. It felt nice actually.

"I miss my dad, it would be nice seeing him again." I said while closing my eyes for a moment and pictured dad's happy face in my mind. But Jacob's roar made me snap out of my peaceful trance.

"No, Carlisle, there has to be a way. You have got to do something." The good doctor sighed out heavily.

"I am sorry Jake. This is out of my hands. I am not god." Jake sighed in frustration and anger. He was shaking badly too.

"Calm down Jake." Sam ordered him and kept a hold on him. I watched the drama silently. Suddenly my eyes fell on Seth and what I saw really surprised me. I saw regret and pain in his eyes and that was for me. There was guilt written all over his face. I looked away when Leah came near me.

"So, you finally managed to find a way to get away from here, didn't you Laila? And this time no one can stop you from leaving." Leah's emotional state confused me. She was sad but there was no pity for me. It even seemed that she was happy for me in a way that I was finally getting rid of all the pain. And the truth was I was getting rid of my sufferings, just not the way I wanted it to happen. I sighed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I just hope that it won't be too painful, you know... dying." I heard someone sobbing. But I couldn't find out who was it, because Jacob was at my face right away.

"Shut up Laila, just stop talking like this. Nothing is going to happen to you. We are not letting you go, not now, not ever." I could see pain and guilt in his eyes as well.

"But you should let her go, dog. You are done with using her, aren't you?" said Rosalie hatefully and Jacob turned to her with a murderous look. He walked up to her and Emmet was there in a blink of an eye standing in front of Rosalie in a protective mode. They got into a heated argument. I closed my eyes and sat there holding my forehead as I was feeling the pain again.

"Rose, Jacob, behave yourselves. Your shouting isn't helping Laila, you are worsening her headache only" shouted Jasper who hardly spoke. He must have felt my headache as well. Everyone immediately went quiet. When I saw everyone was in listening state again I spoke up slowly.

"If it's not too much, can I ask for something?" Everyone looked at each other wondering what could it be. Though Edward already knew what I wanted.

"You can ask for anything dear?" Esme said in her motherly tone. I took a deep breath.

"Can I have my mom back for a few days? I want to be with her like old times. It's been a while since we lived for each other." I looked straight at Seth and he gave me a silent nod.

"Don't you hate her after what she did to you?" asked Rose and Seth glared dangerously at her. But she completely ignored it and looked at me for the answer. I shook my head.

"I think I can forgive her for what happened. She is my mother after all. And honestly I don't want to spend my short life time hating someone I loved my entire life." I added a little laugh after that to lighten up the air but it still made every one sad at the mention of my certain death again.

"You never fail to amaze me Laila. You truly are great" said Rose and walked out of the room. Emmet followed her out as well. I didn't mind her leaving. I knew Rosalie hated to look weak or emotional in front of others. It kind of made me feel happy and blissful knowing that the people around me really cared for me. I felt sleepy again and tired as always.

"Can I get some sleep?" Carlisle nodded to me.

"Of course you can." Everyone left the room. Once I was alone I closed my eyes for a peaceful sleep. Though death is approaching me fast but I will live my life fully in the given time. I will live happily. I promised that to myself.

**AN: This story is coming to an end guys, So please review. Thanks**


	20. Chapter 20: The Goodbye Note

**AN: Thanks so much guys for your reviews. I am not gonna talk much now. On with the story**

**Chapter 20: The Goodbye Note  
><strong>

**Jacob's POV**

It has been one year since Laila left us. I could still remember those dark days very clearly. That day in the Cullen's house, when we first found out that Laila would die very soon, no one was ready to accept it or believe it as a matter of fact. But Laila was very calm about the whole thing. She was going to die but there was no panic in her, no fear of death. She even seemed happy to me and it hurt me to see her happy because her happiness was because she was getting to escape her life that we knowingly made miserable. Then she asked for her last wish. I promised to her silently that she would have her last wish fulfilled no matter what. Seth told Tania that he would be busy for some time and almost forced Tania to be with her daughter. Laila got the opportunity to spend her little time with her mom. Like they used to before they came into our lives or we forced ourselves into their lives. It doesn't matter anymore which was it. However, their situation didn't go back to happy mode right away. No one told Tania about Laila and at first for some strange reason Tania didn't even notice the changes in Laila that was so visible for anyone to see. She was more worried about why Seth was avoiding her. Though Tania was constantly trying to meet Seth, he stayed away from her on his own like he promised and I didn't had to give him an alpha order like I thought I would have to.

Then one day Tania got a talk from her mother in law, meaning Laila's grandmother and she sort of confronted Tania about Laila's health. It knocked some senses into Tania and she started to spend time with Laila. And the more time she spent with Laila the more she began to notice the changes in her daughter that she should have noticed a long time ago. Tania started to give attention to her daughter like before and she immediately got suspicious of something was going on wrong with Laila. But we kept the truth away from her because Laila didn't want to see her mother suffering in her last few days. She wanted to live normally for as long as she could.

Laila spent her time with us when her mom was at the hospital. We felt extremely guilty in our hearts whenever we saw her. She was fading away slowly and we could do nothing else but watch and wait. Seth was devastated, watching Laila dying every day and knowing that he was the major reason for her death. But it wasn't just him who was feeling guilty. We all knew the truth that one way or another we were all responsible that Laila was dying before her time. Though she assured us again and again that it was her fate and it was not our fault. She always tried to remind us of the happy moments that we gave her. Once again she became Seth's best friend, the only friend he ever got actually. But the worst thing happened when Tania found out about the truth. Laila had fallen unconscious suddenly. Tania took her to the hospital and the truth got out before we knew it.

At first Tania wasn't ready to believe it like us. She had done all the tests couple of times to make sure of the results. Carlisle had to give her a shot of sleeping medicine to calm her down. When Tania finally realized that her daughter was indeed going to die soon, the mother in her, who had fallen asleep while she fell in love with Seth, woke up again and she started to hate herself.

Personally, I always found it difficult to understand Tania. At first we learned about her from Laila as an overprotective caring mother who loved her daughter more than anything else in this world. When we meet her we found that to be true. But then Seth started hanging out with her and eventually Tania started to feel something for him. Maybe for the imprinting pull but the point is she was falling for him. I was shocked when I found out that Seth has told her the truth about us and she has accepted it rather easily. It shocked me more when I found out that they were getting physically involved slowly. I understood Seth, and why he would do it? He imprinted on Tania after all. He couldn't help but want to get near his imprint as much as possible. But what I didn't understand was, why Tania would do this? Why did she give in so easily? Why wouldn't she fight it? Why wasn't she thinking about Laila and her life? That time she didn't seem like a mother of a sixteen year old daughter but just a woman who wanted to fulfill her needs, and her inner desires. I realized later that Tania had been lonely for a long time. Yes, Laila was there with her all the time but she stopped having a man's love since Laila's father died. When Seth offered her that kind of love which was strong itself, Tania simply didn't have the will to reject it. She lost herself and started walking down the wrong path that took her far away from her daughter. And when she finally noticed that and realized her mistake it was already too late.

Laila was getting worse everyday but it was Tania who we needed to look after. She started to hate herself so much that she lost control one day and tried to kill herself. Laila found out about her mom, that she was in the hospital and that she tried to take her own life out of guilt and hate. The next day Laila wasn't in her room and her car wasn't in the garage as well. We looked for her everywhere. She was so weak. She couldn't have moved a muscle on her own. How did she manage to get out of the room and runaway like that was a mystery to us? But why did she leave anyway? We found the answer through a letter that Laila left for us. In that letter she said:

_"Dear Jacob_

_I am sorry I am leaving you guys earlier than I am supposed to but I can't see mom suffering like this. And I know that if mom sees my death than she would lose her sanity completely. I have always wanted her to be happy and even after my death I would want her to be happy. Please take care of her. She is your responsibility now._

_Love Laila."_

We have no idea if she is still alive, out there somewhere. But according to Carlisle she didn't have any chance to survive out there without any medical help. And even with medical help it was impossible for Laila to stay alive for long. I knew she left because she thought it would be good for her mom but it only worsen the situation. Her leaving us had so much affect on her mom that she became completely suicidal. Every chance Tania got she tried to kill herself. One time she almost managed to succeed in her attempt. But like every other time Seth had managed to save her. But after that she never spoke again, never moved. There was no life in her. It looked like Seth could only save her body but there wasn't any soul in her. She became just a lifeless puppet who didn't even know how to feel anything. She would stare at the space without blinking for hours.

Seth's been taking care of her since then as Tania was his responsibility but we helped him as much as we could because Laila gave us all that responsibility to look after her mother. Seth has been suffering a lot since Laila left; watching his imprint like that with no hope of recovering was very painful for him. It kills him every time. He calls out her name but she wouldn't even hear them. But suddenly two days back Tania said something for the first time in a long time and that was 'Happy Birthday" while looking at Laila's photograph. It gave Seth and Carlisle some hope that she might recover one day. We all encouraged Seth to stay strong and not lose hope. Tania might come back to him someday.

It won't take a genius to figure out that Laila has always been a part of Tania. And when Laila left and probably died somewhere in the world, Seth not only lost his true love and his best friend but he lost his imprint as well. We were wrong to think that Seth didn't need Laila anymore after Tania accepted him. Seth always needed her since she came into his life. If he was able to live happily for a while with his imprint that was because Laila was around. Now Seth often thinks that if he had kept Laila happy then she wouldn't have left him like this. He realizes now that if Laila was still living then he would still be seeing his imprint living a life and not be like a dead person. He regrets hurting Laila more than anything. Now Seth just wants to see his imprint smiling again, talking again, and living again. Nothing more out of it. But it seemed impossible to make it happen without Laila.

I didn't know which one to blame for all the terrible things that happened in their lives. Imprinting or fate? Which one to blame for destroying three lives so cruelly. I wouldn't wish this even on my sworn enemy. But sometimes I can't help but wonder, though I know it's impossible, but still is it possible that Laila is still out there? Is it possible that she is still living? Would she return to us one day and right everything wrong and then make everyone happy once again? I really can't help but think that.

**The End**

**AN: So guys this is the last chapter of this story. At first when I started to write this story I hadn't plan for a sequel but your reviews gave me an idea for a sequel where Laila would obviously come back as a vampire. That's why I didn't write about her death and made her leave and let everyone assume she is dead. **

**Now all I need to know is what you guys are supporting. Do you want me to start a sequel or do you want this story to end here and let Laila be really dead like everyone's thinking. The majority of vote would win and also I need lots of reviews from you guys as well. So good bye till the sequel starts.**

**NEW AN: Hi readers I know you have been waiting for a sequel but I couldn't come up with a good story yet. Therefore, even though I know its very cruel of me but I must ask you to stop waiting for it. I don't think I could write a sequel for this story, and I am very sorry for that but believe me I have tried to. And if I ever come up with an idea good enough to write then I would let you all know and start another story continuing the plot further. Thanks a lot for your support to the story and very sorry to disappoint you about the sequel. Love you all a lot :)**


End file.
